Anguiculus
by Autumnnight99
Summary: Harry is rescued from his relatives on his sixth birthday by an old friend of his parents. Eventual Dark!Harry. Evil/Manipulative!Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry is rescued from the Dursleys by an old friend of his parents on his sixth birthday.**

 **Warnings (More to be added later):**

 **Eventual Dark!Harry, Slash, Good!Voldemort/TMR, Good!Malfoys, Manipulative/Evil!Dumbledore**

 **Pairings (More to be added later):**

 **OMC/LV-TMR**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my imagination.**

 **A/N 2:**

 **Edited for grammar and punctuation. 9/24/17**

* * *

Early in the morning, on July 31st, 1986, young Harry James Potter lay in his cupboard staring into the darkness and singing quietly under his breath, so as not to be heard, "happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to me."

As a single tear fell slowly down his cheek, Harry contemplated what that day would entail.

For as long as he could remember, his relatives, the Dursleys, had treated him like a slave. Starting when he was four, they made him cook, clean, weed the garden, and many other so called 'chores' that were much too strenuous for a child his age. Especially seeing as he was given just enough food and drink to survive. They called him by horrible names and made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. All in all, Harry's life was filled with suffering and pain.

His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never let up on his birthday either. They always said a 'freak' like him never deserved to celebrate the day he was born.

Now Harry was extremely intelligent for his age. He knew the way he was treated was wrong. He'd seen the way his aunt would sneer at people on tv and call them freaks, heard the way his uncle would rant about 'those freakish coworkers' of his at the dinner table. He knew that it was his relatives who were in the wrong, not him.

That didn't make it hurt any less.

Or stop his silent tears in the dead of night when no one could hear.

Silently, Harry wished with all his heart to be free from his relatives. He wished that someone would come and take him away from the hell he's currently living.

With that thought in mind Harry drifted off to sleep, unaware that his wish would soon be granted.

* * *

At 7 o'clock in the morning, Harry was woken with a start by a pounding on his door.

"Get up Freak! It's time you make breakfast!" Yelled Petunia in her shrill voice.

Stifling a groan, Harry hurriedly got up and went to do as bid. Aunt Petunia seemed even more irritable today than usual and he didn't want to be punished so early in the day.

He was in for a long morning.

* * *

That afternoon, Harry was weeding in the garden when he spotted a young man coming up the walk. The young man looked no older than 18, wavy locks of hair so dark it looked to be black flowed down to his shoulders. His eyes a gold so bright, they would pierce through the densest fog. He stood around 5'9" and walked as though the whole world belonged to him and everyone should bow at his feet. In his black slacks and emerald green dress shirt under a black waistcoat with silver trim, black shoes that shined without a speck of dirt, and the large silver ring with an amber stone laid into the center resting on his right ring finger, he made an image of pure aristocratic refinement. High cheekbones and a small nose just added to his regal air.

Harry startled out of the trance he'd fallen into when he noticed the young man come to a stop a few feet away from him. For a few seconds, he studied Harry and then gave a sharp nod. All at once his intimidating air fell away to reveal a warm and kind smile. He sat back on his heels and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Hello," he spoke. "My name is Sable. Sable Dunmar. Would you happen to be Harry Potter?"

To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. No one ever came looking for him. Everyone believed his aunt and uncle's lies about him being a troublemaker so they stayed away from him.

Realizing that Sable was waiting for an answer, Harry hurried to say, "Yes. May I ask how you know my name?"

Sable smiled a bit brighter, though his eyes looked somewhat sad, and said, "I knew your parents well. Though I was just thirteen when they died, they were like older siblings to me."

Harry had thought that his relatives had lied about the type of people his parents were, calling them drunks and other such unbecoming things. And hearing this sophisticated young man say that he considered Harry's parents to be like family to him, well, it just solidified the fact that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were lying in Harry's mind.

"You knew my parents?" Getting a nod in return, Harry asked another question, "What kind of people were they?"

"Your father, James, was a very brave and mischievous man and your mother, Lily, was one of the kindest and most intelligent people I've ever met. They both loved you dearly Harry. You were their whole world," Sable said.

Trying to hold back tears, Harry scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands. He'd never heard his parents described in such a way and it tore at his heart to hear them recalled with such fondness.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sable smiling at him with understanding in his eyes. But before he could say anything, Petunia strode outside and looked as if she'd tasted something sour.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing taking up the time of our guests! Get back to your weeding!" she whispered furiously. Turning to look at Sable she put on what she thought was her best smile but was actually closer to a grimace, "I'm dreadfully sorry about the boy, doesn't seem to remember his place. Anyway, how can I help you?"

By this time Sable had stood but put a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from moving away and looked down his nose at Petunia. The warm, welcoming air surrounding him had been replaced with the intimidating aristocrat Harry had originally thought Sable to be.

Sneering, Sable looked at Petunia and said, "Actually, I'm here for Harry. And it would do you well not to interrupt us again."

Startled, Petunia flinched back at the icy tone she was addressed with. Then she drew in a startled gasp and lifted her arm to point at Sable. "You! You're one of them, aren't you?! One of those freaks! Well I won't have one of you here! I don't know what you want with the boy but I want you gone! Right this instant!"

As Petunia continued her shrieking, Harry was shaking and wondering just how bad his punishment would be that night when the hand on his shoulder squeezed gently as if to reassure him. Harry looked up at Sable who gave him a soft smile and then crouched down to be on Harry's eye level again.

"Harry, I'd like you to come live with me. That is, only if you'd like of course," said Sable with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Putting Petunia's incessant shrieking out of his mind, Harry considered the offer. This man, Sable, had been nothing but kind to him from the moment they met. And he'd known Harry's parents. Had considered them family. Plus, it would get him away from the Dursleys and Harry would do anything to be away from them.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Harry said, ducking his head shyly.

Sable chuckled then pulled Harry into a hug. "Good. Now then, is there anything you'd like to bring with you?"

Harry didn't even have to think about it. "No, nothing."

Sable nodded. "Alright then, we can just go buy you everything new anyway. Well then, let's go."

Standing up, Sable held out his hand to Harry who took it without hesitation.

"Now wait just a minute!" Petunia shrieked. "While I'd like nothing more than to be rid of the boy—"

"Then I don't see the problem with this," Sable interrupted. "But to be on the safe side, Obliviate!"

Sable pulled out a long, thin stick and pointed it at Petunia. Her eyes glazed over and she turned on her feet and walked into the house.

"Now then, I'm sure you have questions but first I think it's prudent we leave. Hold onto to my hand tightly and don't let go," Sable said.

Nodding, Harry gripped his hand. Sable nodded back and then suddenly Harry felt like he was being forced through a tube.

With a crack, Harry Potter had left Privet drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hello again! I already had this chapter written when i posted the first chapter, it just needed to be edited.**

 **So here we go with chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. Just my imagination.**

* * *

Landing in what looked to be an entry hall to a lavish mansion, Harry clutched his stomach and doubled over groaning.

Crouching down and placing a hand upon Harry's back, Sable said, "Oh dear, I should have warned you. First time apparition is hard on everyone, but especially the young ones. And side-along apparition is doubly dreadful."

After a few minutes of Harry trying to keep what little breakfast he got down and Sable rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, Harry moved to stand and spoke, "I'm fine now. Thank you for staying with me."

Helping Harry up, Sable replied, "It's no problem. I remember all too well my first time dealing with side-along apparition. Terribly unpleasant, it was."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with that. But, um, maybe we could get to that explanation now?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes. I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I? But first let me welcome you to Dunmar manor." Sable said, throwing his arms out to the side with a flourish. "Now then, let's move to somewhere more comfortable and I'll get to explaining, shall we?"

Getting a nod in answer, Sable put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him from the entry hall through beautifully decorated hallways, up an exquisite staircase, and into a study located on the second floor of the manor.

Large windows lined the wall behind the large, dark oak desk to let in plenty of light. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined one wall and were filled to the brim. A large, black stone fireplace with snakes carved into the stone took up half a wall. In front of the fireplace, on top of the dark wood floor, was a silver, plush carpet on top of which sat two forest green wingback chairs with silver accents. All in all, it was a lovely room. One in which Harry himself would love to spend his time in.

Sable led Harry over to the chairs in front of the fireplace and they both took a seat. "Now then, I suppose the easiest way to do this is for you to ask questions and I'll answer, yes?"

Nodding, Harry thought for a minute and then asked, "What is apparition and how is it possible?"

Sable answered, "Apparition is possible only for witches and wizards like ourselves. We use our magic to transport us places that would otherwise take us a while to reach. It's one of the ways of wizard transportation."

"Witches? Wizards? I was always told magic doesn't exist!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I figured that the muggles wouldn't tell you much of anything but hiding the fact you're a wizard from you? How dare they!" Sable said, shaking his head. "Anyway, a witch is a female magic user and a wizard is a male magic user. You and I would be wizards while your mother, for example, was a witch. And oh, magic surely exists. There's a whole world out there you've never known about and I'll take great joy in introducing you to it."

"Wait, what's a muggle?" Harry asked, tilting his head confused.

"A muggle is a non-magical person." Sable replied.

"I see." Harry hummed in concentration. "Could you tell me about how you do magic?"

"Certainly. For most wizards and witches magic is done using a wand or other focus." Sable said, pulling out the stick from earlier and showing it to Harry. "This is my wand. I used it earlier to cast an obliviate on your aunt. Obliviate is a spell that causes the person it's cast on to forget whichever memory or memories the caster wants. Spells are what wizards and witches use to cast magic."

"You said for most witches and wizards. Does that mean there's another way to cast magic?" Harry asked.

"You caught that, did you? Yes. There's such a thing as wandless magic. But it's dreadfully hard to learn and only the truly powerful can use it constantly as it exhausts your magic much quicker than using a wand. I myself am capable of using wandless magic quite a bit and I believe you will be too as both your parents were very powerful." Sable said.

"So it's not something all magical people can learn?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't say that. Almost everyone with magic should be able to do at least small amounts of wandless magic if they try hard enough and start learning early enough in their lives. However, like I said before, using wandless magic constantly and for complicated spells is something only the very powerful can do as it takes a lot of magic." Sable said.

Harry considered that. He'd like very much to be able to cast spells wandlessly. Harry decided that he'd ask Sable to start teaching him as soon as possible. After all, it never hurts to be prepared and harry is sure that wandless casting would come in handy sometime.

"I, like you, am a first-generation pureblood born from a pureblood father and a muggleborn mother. Both of whom were very powerful. Leading to me being quite powerful, if I do say so myself. You were born from the same circumstance as me and I can tell you already have quite a bit more magic than your average six-year-old. For another example, my soulmate, Marvolo, is a halfblood, born from a pureblood mother and a muggle father. He is, currently, one of, if not the strongest wizard in the world and very, very capable at wandless magic."

"Pureblood? Halfblood? Muggleborn? Soulmate?"

"A pureblood is a witch or wizard who comes from a line of magical people. A halfblood is a witch or wizard with one magical parent and one muggle parent. And a muggleborn is a witch or wizard born from two muggle parents. Understand so far?" Getting a nod in return, Sable continued, "Soulmates are two people who share a bond of sorts between their souls. Depending on the strength of the bond, they can communicate telepathically, know where the other is at all times, and in some cases, where the bond is strong enough, if one soulmate dies, so does the other. However, that last one is only in the case of completed soul bond, which Marvolo and I don't have as it requires the soulmates to be intimate and as the last time I saw Marvolo I was thirteen, we haven't completed the bond. Not everyone has a soulmate, but usually the most magically powerful do."

"So I could have a soulmate?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'd say you probably do." Sable replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Really? It would be nice if that were the case." Said Harry with a sigh.

"Yes it would. Now I have something I'd like to ask you Harry and you can take all the time you'd like to decide, ok?"

"Alright." Said Harry.

Clearing his throat and sitting up a bit straighter, Sable asked, "Right then, have you any idea what a blood adoption is?" Getting a negative head shake in return, Sable continued, "A blood adoption is when someone, in this case you, drinks a special potion with someone else's, in this case mine and Marvolo's, blood mixed in. After you drink the potion you would be related to both Marvolo and I by blood and we would be your fathers. That is if you would like to have the blood adoption done? I'll just say though, that once it's done, you would be legally my child and no one could take you from me and place you back with your relatives." Sable said, sneering at the word relatives.

Harry thought for a moment, his chest filled with hope that for once he could have a real family with people who truly care about him. He wanted this, he truly did. Sable had been nothing but kind and caring since they met and if he was honest with himself, which he tried to always be, he wanted to be able to call Sable his father. But first he had to make sure, "Are—are you sure you want me as a son?"

Sable, sensing Harry's hesitation and the reason for it, stood up and knelt in front of Harry's chair and took his hands in his. "I would be love to have you as a son and so would Marvolo. And we would be honored if you would accept us as your fathers."

Looking into Sable's eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity, Harry agreed, "Yes. I'd love to be your son."

Pulling Harry into a hug, Sable whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Pulling back from the embrace, Harry saw nothing but joy on Sable's face. In awe that he could be the cause of that much happiness, Harry just sat there dumbfounded.

Chuckling, Sable picked Harry up and sat down in his chair only to place Harry in his lap. Running his hands through Harry's raven locks, he said, "I forgot to mention that your appearance and name will change with the blood adoption to better reflect mine and Marvolo's own. How much and to what I don't know as Magic herself decides."

"That's alright. It'd be nice to look like you and Marvolo. Speaking of which, you never told me his full name." Said Harry.

"Ah, yes. His name is Marvolo Slytherin. Many people call him the Dark Lord but to me he's just Marvolo."

"He's a lord?" Asked Harry.

"A Lord of magic, yes, chosen by Magic herself. But he's also a lord as Lord Slytherin of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin. I, myself, am Lord Dunmar of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Dunmar. And you will one day be Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. However, with the blood adoption, if you so choose to, you will also inherit both mine and Marvolo's Lordships. Which would make you Lord Potter-Dunmar-Slytherin or some such combination." Said Sable.

"Hm." That was certainly a lot for Harry to take in. He was going to be a Lord and both of his soon to be fathers are Lords too. Marvolo was even chosen as a Lord by Magic herself! And while Harry's not entirely sure what that means, but it seems really important. His fathers are amazing! "So, when will I get to meet Marvolo?"

Wincing slightly, Sable held Harry just a bit tighter and sighed. "Well, that involves a long story. So, I guess I'll start with some background. In the wizarding world, there's two major powers. That of the Light wizards led by a man named Albus Dumbledore and that of the Dark wizards led by Marvolo. Dumbledore absolutely despises what he calls 'dark magic' and spread lies stating many nasty things about Marvolo and the dark wizards and creatures. Your parents were originally on the side of the light. However, in their 5th year at the wizarding school called Hogwarts they became disillusioned with Dumbledore after overhearing one of his ideas about how to further ostracize dark wizards. So, they met with a good friend of mine and Marvolo's, Lucius Malfoy. They asked him the about the dark sides ideals and he told them everything, with permission from Marvolo of course. After that they joined the dark wizards and became spies on the light side for Marvolo. Apparently, James and Lily both had an affinity for the dark arts but they joined the light side because of the lies Dumbledore spread. After a few years your parents were forced into hiding because of a fake prophecy Dumbledore made up. On the night of Halloween, 1981, Marvolo was visiting James and Lily at their home in Godric's Hollow where they were hiding out. I'm not entirely sure what happened as I was with the Malfoys that night, but I received a panicked telepathic message from Marvolo late in the night to stay away from Godric's Hollow, that Dumbledore had shown up. The next day the newspaper featured an article on the death of the Potters and how the Dark Lord had killed them and attempted to kill you. That scar on your forehead is said to be from the killing curse that 'Marvolo' hit you with." Sable rolled his eyes at that. "You're famous in the wizarding world for that, you know? The only person to survive the killing curse, Harry Potter. And apparently the curse rebounded and hit Marvolo and vanquished him. The only thing I know for sure is that, while Marvolo would never have killed your parents, his body was destroyed but his spirit is still alive. I can feel it. I just don't know when we'll be able to see each other again as I can't contact him via our telepathy. However, he did leave me a vial of his blood a few weeks before he disappeared to do with as I please. Which will enable us to use his blood in the blood adoption."

"So, does that mean that it was this Dumbledore person who killed my parents?" Harry asked with tears in his vivid green eyes.

"I believe so, yes. He was also the one who placed you with the Dursleys." Sable replied, gently wiping the tears from Harry's eyes.

"So I should stay away from Dumbledore then?" Asked Harry.

"That would be best but unfortunately Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts. So, when you turn 11 and it's time to go to school there it'll be very difficult for you to avoid him." Answered Sable.

"Oh." Harry clutched at Sable's shirt. He didn't like the idea of going to the school run by the possible murderer of his parents. He didn't want anything to do with this Dumbledore man. And he had been the one to place Harry with the Dursleys!

Sable, seeing Harry's distress, tried to reassure him, "Don't worry. A good friend of mine and Marvolo's works as the potions professor at Hogwarts. Plus, I'll introduce you to plenty of children who will be going with you. I'll even see if there's a way I could be in the castle more often than not. Maybe I'll see if there's a teaching position available starting that year. You won't be alone. I promise you that."

Calmer after hearing Sable speak, Harry asked shyly, "When will we be doing the blood adoption?"

"Well first, if you don't mind, I would like for us to have lunch as it's getting late and I assume you haven't eaten." Receiving a shy nod in return, Sable continued, "Then I would like to have Lucius and his wife Narcissa come over. Narcissa is one of the top healers in the world. I'd like to have her look you over and start you on any potions and anything else you'll need. Then the four of us can go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, and perform the blood adoption. I'd like to name Lucius and Narcissa your godparents if that's alright with you. What do you think?" Sable asked, looking Harry in the eye.

With a firm nod Harry said, "If you think that's best then I'm ok with it." And he really was, surprisingly. While he may not have met them yet, by the way Sable was speaking about them, Harry got the impression that Sable trusted them implicitly. And that was enough for Harry. Somehow in the last hour or so since they met Harry has grown to trust Sable completely. He wondered why, but then decided it didn't matter. Trusting Sable felt right and he always trusted his instincts. Harry was happy for once. Inexplicably happy.

Smiling slightly, Sable called out, "Milly!" A small creature with wrinkly skin and long ears popped into the room.

"What can Milly be doing for Master Sable?" The creature, Milly, asked.

"Could you start lunch for Master Harry and I please? We'll take it in the kitchen, thank you." Sable said.

"Milly be doing that for master right away." Milly said and disappeared with another pop.

Sable moved to stand with Harry in his arms. He said, "let's head to lunch then, shall we?" Getting a happy noise of confirmation in response, Sable started the walk towards the kitchen, explaining about house elves, and never once putting Harry down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Here's chapter 3!**

 **Warning: Descriptions of non-physical abuse**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the original character and my imagination.**

* * *

Lunch turned out to be a simple affair, a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Nothing fancy, but delicious nonetheless.

Sable and Harry chatted about nonsensical things over their food, laughing the time away like two old friends. By the time they finished eating, Harry was the happiest he'd ever been in his short life.

"So, now that we're done eating, shall we go floo call Lucius and Narcissa?" Sable asked.

"Yeah!" Harry was excited to meet his soon-to-be godparents. Sable had told him more about them and their family over lunch. He really wanted to meet their son. Maybe Harry and Draco could even be friends! Harry had never had a friend before but he's heard so many great things about friends. They play together and share secrets and look out for each other. Harry really wanted a relationship like that.

Chuckling at Harry's enthusiasm, Sable replied, "Well come on then, let's go floo call them."

Sable had also explained the other types of wizarding transportation and how magical people contact each other over lunch. Harry thought they seemed interesting, especially the flying brooms. Harry really wanted to try that!

Hand in hand, Harry and Sable walked to the floo room. Harry was still surprised at the grandeur of the manor. It was beautifully decorated, but Harry was sure that a single vase cost more than everything the Dursleys owned put together.

Reaching the floo room, Sable grabbed a handful of floo powder with his free hand and threw it into the fireplace loudly saying, "Malfoy Manor, Lucius' study." Sticking his head into the flames, Sable had a short conversation with Lucius before he stepped back from the fireplace.

Harry and Sable waited no more than five minutes for Lucius and Narcissa to come through the floo. When they stepped through, Harry got his first look at Lord and Lady Malfoy. Lord Malfoy, known to Sable and Harry as Lucius, had long silver blond hair reaching his mid back. His eyes, a molten silver. He wore a black wizard robe and black cloak with silver fastenings. In his hand, he held a sleek black cane with a silver snake head that had emeralds for the eyes. Lady Malfoy, known to Sable and Harry as Narcissa, had long hair split between blond and black pulled into an elegant knot on top of her head. Her eyes were a striking shade of blue. She wore a burgundy dress which reached down to her knees and a black cloak with silver fastenings. Like Sable, both Lucius and Narcissa were the picture of aristocratic refinement.

Sable stepped forward and offered his hand to Lucius and kissed the air above the back of Narcissa's hand. "Hello again, my friends. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Gesturing to Harry, Sable said, "This is Harry. Harry Potter. Harry, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Stepping forward and offering his hand, which Harry took after a short hesitation, Lucius gave a small smile, and said, "Hello there Harry. We met you when you were very young. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, sir. Though I don't remember much from that time of my life, it's nice to see you again too," Harry replied.

"Harry, please don't call me sir. Call me Lucius."

"Alright, Lucius then," Harry said.

Narcissa pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh Harry, dear, it's so good to see you again."

Pulling back from the embrace, Harry smiled shyly, "Thank you. What would you like for me to call you?"

"Narcissa or Aunt Cissa will do dear," Narcissa said.

"Aunt Cissa then," Harry said, smiling a bit brighter.

Sable stepped back into the conversation, "Why don't we head somewhere more comfortable? There's plenty to speak about."

"Yes, that sounds good to me," Lucius replied.

Harry and Narcissa just nodded their heads in response. Harry decided he liked the Malfoys. He was glad Sable wanted to make Lucius and Aunt Cissa his godparents. Harry felt very comfortable with both of them. Almost as much as he did with Sable.

Sable led the way from the floo room back through several hallways to the informal sitting room.

Harry sat next to Sable on one of the couches across from Narcissa and Lucius. He was nervous for the conversation to come. Sable had told him earlier that he would need to explain what the Dursleys had done to him so Aunt Cissa could properly treat him. And while she would perform a diagnostic spell on Harry, Aunt Cissa would need to know the full extent of the abuse. But Sable had made it very clear that there was no reason to feel ashamed of what the Dursleys did to him as it was in no way Harry's fault. Harry believed him. He knew the Dursleys were in the wrong. That didn't make it any easier to talk about though.

Sable began the conversation by saying, "I already mentioned earlier a little of what I've called you here for today. Basically, Harry was treated terribly by the muggles he was living with before I found him earlier today. I'll let Harry himself explain what exactly they did to him."

As one all three of the adults in the room turned to look at Harry. "Harry, if you wouldn't mind?" Sable asked, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Giving a determined nod, Harry started, "They—the Dursleys, my muggle relatives—treated me like a slave. I cooked, cleaned, weeded the garden, and afterwards, I was shoved in the cupboard under the stairs with a piece of stale bread and some water. The cupboard was my bedroom, you see. And I was only let out to use the bathroom once, maybe twice, a day. They only let me shower once a week. And I was to never say anything unless asked a question or spoken to first. If I did anything they deemed 'freakish', I was locked in the cupboard with no food and only a single bottle of water, sometimes for days on end. Once, I was locked in the cupboard for a whole week. They never called me by my name, it was always—" and here Harry broke off with a sob, "always 'Freak' or 'Boy'. They hated me and I didn't even know why until Sable told me about magic. The Dursleys hated me because I'm a wizard, because I'm different from their so called 'normal'. When all I ever wanted to be was 'just Harry'. All I ever wanted was to be loved and have a family, people who care about me. I just don't understand why they had to be so cruel!"

Harry was sobbing now and he couldn't stop. The adults in the room looked absolutely devastated after hearing what Harry just told them. Narcissa had tears running down her face and she was gripping her husband's hand like it was a life line. Lucius didn't look much better than his wife. He was paler than usual and was gripping Narcissa's hand back just as tight. Sable had pulled Harry into his side when he first started crying while speaking and Sable was now holding Harry close and whispering soothing words to him while running his hands through Harry's hair.

After a few minutes, everyone started to calm down. It took a while, but eventually, the four of them were able to settle themselves as much as possible for the moment and got back to business.

Narcissa let go of her husband's hand to walk over to Harry and crouch down in front of him. "Alright Harry, dear. I'm going to cast a diagnostic spell over you so I can figure out what I can do to help you, alright?" Getting a nod in response, Narcissa conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and cast the spell over Harry.

The quill started to write furiously and after a few minutes it was done. After the quill stopped writing, Narcissa took hold of the parchment and started reading. All was quiet for some minutes as she read over the report.

Gathering herself, Narcissa said, "Alright Harry. This tells me that you're severely malnourished, which I could tell just by looking at you. Luckily that seems to be the only major problem. You've had a few cases of illness over the years but your magic has managed to heal all of it. And once your malnourishment is fixed, so too can your eyesight be repaired. Yes, that means you'll eventually be able to get rid of those horrendous glasses." Turning to Sable, she said, "I believe we should call Severus over as I need several nutrient potions brewed for Harry and I'd like for them to be brewed by him."

Nodding, Sable said, "Yes, I agree. It would be best if we have Severus brew the potions for Harry." Looking to Harry, Sable noticed that it seemed as if Harry wouldn't be letting go of his hand anytime soon. So, Sable asked Lucius, "Lucius, would you be so kind as to go floo Severus and have him come over? Tell him it's an emergency."

Agreeing, Lucius left the room to do as asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hello all! Welcome to chapter 4. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When Lucius returned to the sitting room with a dark haired, dark eyed man in tow, it was to find the room's three occupants in a discussion over a seemingly inane topic.

"—and his hair turned pink!" Sable said between laughs. "Can you imagine, the most feared Dark Lord with pink hair? It was one of the most ridiculous things I've ever seen!"

Narcissa chimed in with, "Here's to Sable's accidental magic!"

Seeing Harry laugh brought a small smile to Lucius' face. After their conversation, where Lucius got to know the extent of the abuse the Dursleys subjected Harry to, he was Happy to see Harry laughing and smiling like a normal kid.

Looking to his dark-haired companion, Lucius saw a small, amused smile on his lips. The corners of his mouth twitching, Lucius cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room. Once he saw everyone focused on him, Lucius gestured to the man beside him and spoke, "Harry, this man here is Severus Snape. He's the potions master at Hogwarts." Gesturing towards Harry, Lucius said, "Severus, this is Harry Potter. Sable rescued him from Lily's muggle sister and her husband earlier today."

Harry waved shyly to Severus. "Hello sir. It's nice to meet you. Could I possibly call you Sev?"

Severus dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment and replied, "It's good to see you again child. And yes, you may call me whatever you like."

"Thank you Sev," Harry said.

Sable stood and moved to shake Severus' hand. "Hello again, Severus. Thank you for coming so quickly. I truly appreciate it."

Taking Sable's hand in a firm grip, Severus replied, "It was no problem. Lucius explained a little of why I'm here on the way from the floo room. If you could give me more details, I would appreciate it."

Here, Narcissa spoke up, "I ran a diagnostic spell on young Harry earlier and the results and his own testimony showed that he has been terribly mistreated by those muggles he lived with. Luckily, the only major problem is that he's severely malnourished. We were hoping you wouldn't mind brewing the nutrient potions he needs."

Severus' mouth turned down into a scowl before lightening up again. "Of course, I wouldn't mind. How many will he need?"

Narcissa sighed in relief, "Enough so he can take one a day for a month."

"Alright," turning to Sable, Severus asked, "could I use your potions lab? That way I could get started right away."

Sable replied, "Of course. You know where it is. Feel free to use whatever you need. And if you need anything else just ask."

Giving a sharp nod and a small dip of his head to Harry, Severus strode out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

Staring after Severus in awe, Harry asked, "How did he make his robes billow like that? It was so cool!"

Chuckling, Sable sat down next to Harry again and put his hand through Harry's messy hair. "We've never been able to figure it out ourselves. I believe it's a unique skill of Severus'." Looking to Lucius and Narcissa, Sable said, "Now for the second reason I asked you two here. I plan to take Harry to Gringotts to do a blood adoption. And I would like to name the two of you as his godparents, if that's ok with you?"

Narcissa gasped and grasped her husband's hand. She and Lucius shared a look before she said, "We'd love to be Harry's godparents."

Nodding in agreement, Lucius asked, "I imagine you will be using that vial of blood Marvolo left you as well as yours in this adoption?"

"Yes, I planned to do so. That way Harry is the son of both Marvolo and I by blood," Sable replied.

Narcissa looked on the verge of tears, she was so happy. "Well, I think that's a wonderful idea! You know Marvolo always adored Harry as a baby. When he comes back, he'll be thrilled to find Harry as his son. I just know it."

"You really think so?" Harry whispered so quietly the three adults almost didn't hear.

Sable shared a look with Lucius and Narcissa before turning back to Harry and pulling him into his side. "Of course, he will be. You're an incredible child. He'll be proud to call you his own, just as I will be."

Narcissa and Lucius watched this exchange between Sable and Harry and both smiled softly. Narcissa especially was glad that Sable and Harry were getting along so well. She knew Sable missed Marvolo terribly and was glad he had Harry to be his family now. She knew Harry craved the parental love Sable is more than capable of giving. Narcissa was so very happy for the two. They must have been so horribly lonely before they met each other. Marvolo, when he returned, would be proud to see the man Sable had grown into. And she just knew Marvolo would love Harry. The three of them—Sable, Marvolo, and Harry—would make a lovely family. She was sure of it.

* * *

Eventually, Sable decided, after grabbing the vial that contained Marvolo's blood, it was time to head to Gringotts. Harry was excited. Very soon, he would have two new fathers. And, he would never have to return to the Dursleys!

Harry decided, once he stepped out of the floo clutching Sable's arm, that, while still disorienting, floo travel was much better than apparition.

Sable pulled Harry away from the entrance to the floo via the death grip Harry had on his arm. Chuckling, Sable said, "Harry, if you'd please release my arm, my blood circulation would certainly thank you."

Sheepishly, Harry rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Oops. Can—could I still hold your hand?"

Smiling softly, Sable replied, "Of course Harry. Here." Sable held out his hand for Harry to take.

Once Harry took Sable's hand, he looked around. There, to his right, was Narcissa and Lucius just stepping out of the floo. To his left, was a dingy looking tavern, half full of patrons. The atmosphere seemed dark and dreary at first, but was quickly livened with the sound of laughter.

After the Malfoys made their way over to Harry and Sable, the four of them left the pub out the back door and came to a courtyard.

Sable took out his wand and said, "Now Harry, I want you to watch what I do carefully." Having said that, Sable took his wand and tapped the bricks that made up the wall in a specific order. Then he stepped back. The bricks that Sable had tapped started moving aside and soon enough, in front of where they stood, there was a brick archway.

"Welcome," Sable said, "to Diagon Alley."

Through the archway was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen. Men and women were dressed in robes and hats of every color. Children gathered outside stores, talking enthusiastically about the shop's contents. Buildings looking seconds away from falling over, obviously held up by magic, towered over the street. Overall, the alley had a magical air to it.

"Now on to Gringotts," Lucius said.

Nodding, Sable tugged Harry through the archway and into the throngs of people. Lucius and Narcissa were quick to keep pace.

Harry couldn't help but to look around in wonder. There was what looked to be a pet shop to his right, filled with owls, cats, and other creatures. Further up the street was a bookstore which had Harry nearly drooling, there were so many books inside. And they were books about magical things! Harry wanted to read absolutely all of them. Eventually the small group of four came to a stop in front of the steps of a large white stone building.

Gesturing up the stairs, sable said, "This, Harry, is Gringotts. The wizarding bank."

Walking up the steps, Harry saw the creatures known as goblins stood guarding the door. Remembering what Sable had told him about goblin customs, Harry bowed his head slightly to the creatures at the same time as Sable, Lucius, and Narcissa. The goblins bowed their heads back.

Looking ahead, Harry's eyes fell upon the great wooden front door. Walking through which, led them to smaller silver doors. His eyes drifted up to rest upon these, upon which were engraved,

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Walking through the silver doors, they came upon a large marble room. The room was filled with long counters, behind which sat goblins counting money and gems. Behind these counters were many doors which goblins were leading people.

Leading his small group over to an empty teller, Sable began by saying, "Greetings Master goblin. My name is Sable Dunmar. I'd like to speak with the Dunmar accounts manager, if I may." And leaning forward to whisper, he continued, "Also, if the Slytherin and Potter accounts managers would join us, I would much appreciate it."

Giving a sharp nod, the goblin said, "Greetings Lord Dunmar. If you and your party will wait over to the side, I'll have someone bring you back shortly."

Thanking the goblin, the group of four moved to the side to wait. After a few short moments, the door nearest them opened and out walked a goblin.

Approaching the group, the goblin said, "Greetings Lord Dunmar. My name is Griphook. If you and your companions will follow me." Turning on his heels, the goblin started a brisk walk leading them through a maze of corridors.

Eventually, they reached a door upon which was inscribed, 'Ragnok, Dunmar accounts manager'.

Griphook, giving the door a sharp knock, waited before they heard a loud, "Enter!", before saying, "This is where I leave you. Good day Lord Dunmar."

Replying, Sable said, "Good day Master Griphook. May your gold ever flow."

Inclining his head slightly, Griphook replied, "And may your enemies ever tremble at your feet," before leaving the group to head back the way they came from.

Entering the office, Harry, Sable, Narcissa, and Lucius were met with the sight of three goblins sitting behind a desk.

Seeing them enter, the goblin in the middle inclined his head slightly and said, "Greetings Lord Dunmar. How may we help you today?"

Leading Harry over to a chair in front of the desk before taking a seat in the chair next to the left of it, Sable said, "Greetings Ragnok. Before we get to that, I assume your companions are the Slytherin and Potter accounts managers?"

Nodding, Ragnok replied, "Yes, that they are." Gesturing to his left, Ragnok said, "This is Sharpclaw, the Potter accounts manager." Gesturing to his right, Ragnok said, "This is Gornuk, the Slytherin accounts manager."

Nodding in understanding, Sable greeted, "Greetings Master Sharpclaw, Master Gornuk. Thank you for joining us today. There's several reasons we're here today. First, I'd like to blood adopt this young man, Harry Potter." Sable took the vial of Marvolo's blood out of the pocket of his cloak. "This is my soulmate's, Marvolo Slytherin's blood, given to me to use as I wish. I'd like to use both his and my blood in the adoption, if that's possible. Second, after the adoption, I'd like to name Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black as Harry's godparents." Here he gestured to Lucius and Narcissa who had taken seats on Harry's right. "Third, I'd like an inheritance test done on Harry after the adoption and naming of his godparents. I believe that's it for now."

Nodding, Ragnok said, "Right then, let's start with the blood adoption. If you'll follow me, I'll escort you to one of the rooms we have for families going through lengthy procedures."

Sable, Harry, Lucius, and Narcissa stood and followed Ragnok out into the hall and through more corridors going deeper into the building. Eventually, they reached a simple wooden door. Going inside, they saw the room was furnished with a few padded chairs and a twin-sized bed in one corner. Lucius and Narcissa took a seat in the chairs while Harry and Sable sat on the bed.

Ragnok handed a small potion phial to Sable and said, "Add seven drops of both your and Lord Slytherin's blood into that."

Doing as asked, Sable used the provided silver knife with runes etched into the blade to slice open the palm of his hand and put seven drops of his blood into the potion. Then, he took the vial containing Marvolo's blood and dripped seven drops of it into the potion.

After Sable was done, Ragnok took the potion back and handed it to Harry. "Now, you'll need to drink all of that. And you'll want to lie down afterwards as the process will hurt. I'll come back in about an hour." Having said that, Ragnok left the room.

Sable looked at Harry who was looking at him worriedly and said, "Don't worry Harry. I'll be right next to you the entire time."

Nodding determinedly, Harry downed the entire potion, handed the empty phial to Sable, and laid down. Almost immediately, the pain began. It felt like his bones were stretching beyond his skin. His hair lengthened to his shoulders and gained a blood red sheen. His cheekbones sharpened and his lips became fuller. His eyes darkened a few shades to become Avada Kedavra green. Overall, Harry gained an aristocratic look to his features.

When the pain stopped, Harry took a few seconds to lie still and relax his strained muscles. He only opened his eyes when he heard a sharp intake of breath from beside him. "What's wrong?" he questioned when he saw Narcissa and Lucius standing beside the bed looking stunned. He looked to Sable and saw the same expression on his face. "Sable?" He questioned.

Sable just shook his head slowly and conjured a mirror. Handing it to Harry, he stayed quiet while Harry took in his new appearance.

Harry was stunned when he saw the face staring back at him in the mirror. He could barely believe that was his reflection. Harry had never been particularly vain but seeing his new appearance, he couldn't help thinking he was a beautiful child. Before they left the manor, Sable had shown Harry a picture of Marvolo, Lily, James, and Sable himself. Harry thought he now looked like a mix between Marvolo and Sable with a bit of his mother, Lily. There was barely any Potter blood left in him, it seemed.

Sable couldn't wait any longer and asked, "What do you think of your new appearance?"

Harry looked at Sable only to see a slightly worried look on his face. "I love it," Harry smiled. "I look like you and Marvolo now. Would—" Harry glanced up at Sable through his eyelashes, "would you mind if I called you dad?"

Sable pulled Harry into a hug. "Of course. I'd be honored if you called me dad."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a small smile. They were happy for Sable and Harry. Truly happy for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Here's chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Ragnok entered the room. "If you'll follow me," he said, "we can get started on the other reasons for your visit today."

Nodding, Sable helped Harry up from the bed. "Oh. It seems you've grown several inches."

Harry nodded his head, too busy trying to reorient himself so as not to fall over, to answer properly.

Chuckling, Sable asked Harry, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Harry looked up at Sable shyly, "Yes please, dad."

Smiling softly, Sable picked Harry up and turned to Ragnok, "Sorry for making you wait. We're ready now."

And so, the three wizards and one witch followed Ragnok through the maze of corridors back to Ragnok's office. Sitting in the same seats as earlier, the group waited for Ragnok to start speaking.

After a short, hushed conversation in gobbledygook with his companions, Sharpclaw and Gornuk, Ragnok spoke again. "To make the blood adoption official and to name godparents for the child, we need you to sign these papers and fill out the appropriate boxes."

Sable, Lucius, and Narcissa spent the next half an hour reading over and signing the documents laid out in front of them.

When they finally finished, Ragnok spoke, "All that's left is to find out the child's new name. So, on to the inheritance test, yes?" Getting nods in return, Ragnok brought out a piece of parchment and another silver knife identical to the one Sable used earlier. "This parchment is soaked in a potion that, when blood is added, will tell you your inheritances." Handing the knife and parchment to Harry, he said, "Just prick your finger and put three drops of blood onto the parchment."

Nodding, Harry did as told. He remembered what Sable had told him earlier about how his name would change to reflect his new parentage. He wanted to be further connected to his new fathers. Harry hoped that the name reflected his status as the son of two Lords. Pricking his thumb and squeezing out three drops of blood onto the parchment, Harry waited.

 _Hadrian Aries Dunmar-Slytherin_

 _Birth name: Harry James Potter_

 _Biological Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Biological Mother: Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

 _Parents through blood adoption:_

 _Sable Altair Dunmar_

 _Marvolo Vasilios Slytherin (compromised)_

 _Godparents through blood ritual:_

 _Sirius Orion Black (imprisoned)_

 _Godparents:_

 _Alice Marie Longbottom (incapacitated)_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

 _Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black_

 _Titles:_

 _Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (to be gained upon turning 13 as last of line)_

 _Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (named heir of Sirius Orion Black, to be gained upon emancipation—coming of age or otherwise)_

 _Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dunmar (heir through blood adoption, to be gained upon death of current Lord or transfer of Headship from current Lord_

 _Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (heir through blood adoption, to be gained upon death of current Lord or transfer of Headship from current Lord)_

 _Vaults:_

 _Vault 687 — trust vault, 500,000 galleons_

 _Vault 495 — Potter main vault (access gained upon granting of Potter Lordship), 679,856,500 galleons, magical artifacts, books_

 _Vault 701 — Black main vault (access gained upon granting of Black Lordship), 985,546,398 galleons, magical artifacts, books_

 _Vault 96 — Dunmar main vault (access gained upon granting of Dunmar Lordship), 2,596,487,732 galleons, magical artifacts, books_

 _Vault 2 — Slytherin main vault (access gained upon granting of Slytherin Lordship), 70,857,635,149 galleons, magical artifacts, books_

 _Properties:_

 _Potter Manor — unplottable_

 _Potter Cottage — Godric's Hollow_

 _Black Manor — unplottable_

 _Number 12 Grimmauld Place — London_

 _Dunmar Manor — unplottable_

 _Dunmar Villa — Bari, Italy_

 _Slytherin Manor — unplottable_

 _Slytherin Villa — Moscow, Russia_

 _1/4 of Hogwarts (from Slytherin Lordship)_

 _Businesses:_

 _Ollivanders — 60% ownership_

 _Madam Malkin's — 75% ownership_

 _Twilfitt and Tattings — 95% ownership_

 _Flourish and Blotts — 90% ownership_

 _Eeyelops Owl Emporium — 55% ownership_

 _The Leaky Cauldron — 85% ownership_

 _Magical abilities:_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Wandless magic_

 _Natural animagus_

To say Harry—no, Hadrian, was surprised would be an understatement. He never expected to be heir to so many Lordships. Handing the parchment to Sable to read, Hadrian thought on his new name. Hadrian Aries Dunmar-Slytherin. He thought it certainly fit his station much better. Hadrian. Hadrian Aries. It rolled off his tongue nicely.

Hadrian looked over when he heard a sharp intake of breath and a softly spoken, "Sirius."  
Curious, Hadrian looked to Sable only to see a pained expression on his face. He watched as Sable handed the parchment to Lucius who read it together with Narcissa. Both Malfoys gasped softly and looked to Sable who nodded his head.

Hadrian wondered what they were so upset about. So, he asked, "What's wrong?" He was terribly concerned as Narcissa looked like she was about to cry.

Sable regarded his new son, Hadrian, for a few moments before he came to a decision. Sighing, he spoke, "You saw that on the inheritance test a man named Sirius Black was named as your godfather through a blood ritual, yes?" Getting a nod in return, Sable continued, "Sirius was—is—a good friend of ours and Narcissa's cousin. He was, we've always believed, falsely imprisoned for betraying your parents to 'Lord Voldemort', the Dark Lord. However, we've never had any proof until now. You see, the fact that Sirius was made your godfather through a blood ritual means that it would be physically impossible for him to take part in hurting you in anyway. Which means, that he couldn't have betrayed your location to anyone that meant you harm. Magic herself would have stopped it from happening as the ritual that was used to bind him to you as your godfather was Olde Magick. And an Olde blood ritual, at that." Seeing Harry's questioning look, Sable said, "He's been imprisoned in Azkaban, in the maximum-security wing, for nearly five years now."

Sable had told Hadrian about Azkaban earlier. He was horrified to learn that an innocent man had been placed there for almost five years. Especially, as Sirius was placed in the maximum-security wing. Just the thought of how he must have suffered made Hadrian sick to his stomach.

Holding back tears, Hadrian asked, "Dad, is there any way we can help him?"

"There is actually. We need to bring this to Madam Bones' attention. She's the head of the DMLE. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And she's notorious for being fair. She'll help us free Sirius. We'll head over to see her later today, Alright?" Sable said.

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Hadrian replied, "Alright."

Clearing his throat, Ragnok asked, "Is there anything else we can help you with today?"

Thinking for a minute, Sable replied, "Yes actually. Can you have Hadrian issued a card connected to his trust vault?"

"It will be done," Ragnok replied. "Anything else?"

"Hm. No, I don't believe so. Lucius?" Sable asked.

Lucius shook his head negatively. "No, I believe we've covered everything."

"Right then. That will be all. Thank you Ragnok, Gornuk, Sharpclaw.

Nodding, Ragnok replied, "If you'll just fill out Heir Potter-Dunmar-Slytherin-Black's new name, here," Ragnok pointed to a box at the top of the parchment, "the blood adoption and naming of godparents will be finalized." Clicking his fingers, a golden card appeared in his hand. Handing the card and a small silver pin to Hadrian, Ragnok said, "Just two drops of blood onto the card," and pushing a piece of parchment and quill in front of Hadrian, said, "and sign here. The cost for the card is 30 galleons. It will be taken out of your trust vault."

Nodding, Hadrian pricked his finger with the pin and squeezed two drops of blood onto the card. Then, he signed his name as neat as possible where indicated. The card flashed white after the second drop of blood landed on its surface.

Having finished their business with Gringotts, the four people stood, thanked the goblins, and were escorted back to the front of the building.

"Now then," Sable spoke, "let's go shopping for Hadrian, yes?" Getting nods in return, Sable continued, "Clothes first, I'd say. Then to the bookshop. And maybe, the pet shop last?"

Hadrian nodded enthusiastically. He really wanted to go to the bookstore. All those books to read! And the pet shop, he was never allowed a pet before. He'd always wanted one though. Maybe a snake, they'd always been his favorite animals. They make such good conversationalists, too.

Heading down the alley, the group of four made their way to Twilfitt and Tattings, the clothing shop. Upon their entrance into the shop, they were immediately greeted by one of the owners.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"My son needs a full wardrobe in greens, blacks, reds, silvers, and blues. Made with your finest materials." Sable replied.

Nodding, the owner looked to Hadrian and said, "If you'll step up on the pedestal, I'll take your measurements."

Looking to Sable, Hadrian asked shyly, "Are you sure I need so many expensive clothes?"

Sable smiled softly, and said, "Of course, little snake. I won't have you wearing the old rags you're used to. You're a Dunmar-Slytherin now. You'll need to dress like it."

Hadrian tilted his head confused, "Little snake?"

"Yup. You're the Slytherin heir which makes you my little snake," Sable replied.

"Oh." Hadrian ducked his head with a small smile on his face.

Sable laughed, "Now then, let's not make the lady wait any longer. Up you go." Saying so, Sable directed Hadrian over and onto the pedestal.

After he was done being measured, Hadrian stepped back over to his father's side. "I'm done, dad."

Sable dragged a hand through Hadrian's silky hair. "Right then." Turning to the owner of the shop, Sable spoke with her for a few moments about the cost and the time it would take to have everything finished.

"If you'll come back in an hour, everything should be ready. Altogether, the total will be 540 galleons."

"All right," Sable replied. "Here." Sable handed the woman his card.

After he finished paying, the group of four left the shop. "Onto Flourish and Blotts."  
Walking a little way back up the street, the group came to the bookshop.

Going inside, Hadrian became extremely excited. He wanted to buy every book he could get his hands on. After looking around for about half an hour, Hadrian had collected books on many different subjects. The ones he was most interested in were the books on the history of the wizarding world. He also got books on pureblood etiquette. Sable, Lucius, and Narcissa had promised to teach him everything he'd need to know about etiquette and the wizarding world.

After Sable paid for the books, the group decided to go by the pet store. Walking inside, Hadrian was overwhelmed by the number of animals. There were owls of every size, shape, and color. Cats and even toads.

Hadrian was drawn towards the back of the store where a small glass case held the most beautiful snake he had ever seen. It was deep obsidian with specks of emerald along the length of its body and green eyes matching Hadrian's own. It was only about a foot long and quarter of an inch thick.

Looking up as Hadrian approached, the snake hissed in a decidedly female voice, _"Another ssstupid human. Disssturbing my nap."_

 _"I'm sssorry beautiful. I didn't mean to disssturb you,"_ Hadrian hissed back.

The snake perked up _, "A Ssspeaker? It'sss an honor to meet you."_

Chuckling, Hadrian said, _"The honor isss mine. Do you have a name?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Hm. Would you mind if I named you?"_ Hadrian asked.

The snake bobbed her head, _"I would be honored to be named by a Ssspeaker."_

Thinking for a moment, Hadrian said, _"What about Kallisto, meaning 'most beautiful'?_

 _"Yes, Kallisto will do nicely. Thank you Ssspeaker,"_ the snake hissed.

 _"You're welcome."_ Hadrian looked around and spotted Sable a few feet away watching him converse with Kallisto. Beckoning his father over to him, and gesturing to Kallisto, Hadrian asked, "Dad, could I bring Kallisto home?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Sable then nodded his head. "Of course. Have you always been able to speak with snakes?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Hadrian then replied, "For as long as I can remember, yes." Turning back to Kallisto, Hadrian said, _"Kallisto, thisss isss my father, Sable. He sssaid I could take you home with usss if you would like."_

Bobbing her head, Kallisto hissed, _"Yesss, I would like that Ssspeaker. What is your name*"_

 _"Hadrian."_ he hissed back. Reaching into the tank, Hadrian let Kallisto coil around his arm before turning back to his father.

"Alright," Sable said. "I'll go get supplies for her from the shopkeeper."

While Sable was gone, Hadrian asked Kallisto, _"I forgot to asssk, what kind of sssnake are you?"_

 _"A Twilight Viper,"_ she responded.

 _"I've never heard of that ssspecies before,"_ Hadrian said.

 _"That'sss becaussse we are rare. Don't worry, I can tell you all about me."_ Kallisto hissed.

When Sable got back after paying for the snake with Narcissa and Lucius in tow, it was to find his son and Kallisto hissing in laughter. Smiling, he approached the pair and asked, "Are we ready to go? Your clothes should be ready by now."

Turning to his father, Hadrian nodded his head and joined the three adults as they made their way back to Twilfitt and Tattings to pick up his new clothes. After the clothes were bagged and shrunk down to fit in their pockets and Hadrian had changed into a silver shirt that flowed like water with black slacks and a black cloak with silver fastenings, Sable looked the group over and nodded his head.

"Alright. I believe it's time to head to the ministry to see Madam Bones." He spoke.

Agreeing, the group of four headed back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo to the ministry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. I probably wont be posting again till late Sunday or early Monday. I'm going out of town for a few days. However, I'll probably be able to write quite a bit while I'm gone. So, expect a few updates when I get back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Flooing into the ministry atrium, Sable, Hadrian, Lucius, and Narcissa made a beeline for the elevators and then straight to Madam Bones' office. Politely knocking, Sable and company waited but a moment for Madam Bones herself to open the door.

Seeing who was waiting outside her office, Madam Bones quickly ushered the group inside. "Lord Dunmar, Lord and Lady Malfoy, how can I help you today?"

Waiting to speak till everyone was seated, Sable replied, "We've come to bring some disturbing news to your attention, Madam Bones. It's of the utmost importance that news of what we are about to speak of only reaches the ears of those who can be trusted to help while keeping quiet, such is the sensitive nature of our business with you today."

Throwing up the strongest privacy wards she knew of, Madam Bones nodded her head. "I understand. Now what news have you for me?"

Reaching into his cloak pocket to retrieve a piece of parchment and set it in front of Madam Bones, Sable spoke, "We have two bits of information for you and they both tie together. First, this is a copy of an inheritance test that was done on my son," he said while gesturing to Hadrian, "earlier at Gringotts today. The part that's important to this conversation is the 'godparents through a blood ritual' section."

Scanning the paper, Madam Bones' eyes widened slightly upon reading Hadrian's birth name.

Before she could ask, Sable spoke, "Yes, Hadrian was born Harry Potter. That's part of the second reason we're here to speak to you today. If you'll continue down to the section I was telling you about, we can finish here quicker, if you don't mind. It's been a long day for all of us."

Nodding, Madam Bones continued to read until she came to the part that listed,

 _Godparents through blood ritual:_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

Her eyes widened when she realized the implications of what she was reading. "Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Yes. The blood ritual that was used to tie Sirius to Hadrian was Olde Magick. There's absolutely no conceivable way Sirius could have betrayed Hadrian's—then Harry—location to anyone who meant him harm. It wouldn't have been physically possible. Magic herself would have stopped it from happening."

"Which means an innocent man has been imprisoned in Azkaban for five years." Madam Bones whispered, horrified.

With a pained face, Sable said, "That's exactly what it means."

Sighing, Madam Bones said, "I'll see to it that Sirius is released. You have my word. Now onto this second piece of news you have for me."

"Thank you," Sable said, his voice thick with emotion. Clearing his throat, he began by saying. "Now, as you know, Hadrian here was originally Harry Potter. I went to visit him earlier today around lunch time as I hadn't seen him since he was a baby. The conditions I found him living in were horrifying. By his own account, he was forced to cook, clean, weed the garden, and more. He was barely fed or given enough to drink. And according to Hadrian, the muggles he was living with never called him by name. Only ever 'Freak' or 'Boy.' I had Lady Malfoy run a diagnostic scan on Hadrian after I had gotten him back to my manor, with his permission of course, and what we found sickened us." Here Narcissa handed Madam Bones a copy of the diagnostic scan she had run on Hadrian earlier. "Severe malnourishment, multiple illnesses that his magic was forced to heal on its own. To be completely honest, while I was horrified to learn what had happened to him under the muggle's care, I was surprised it wasn't worse. The muggles he was living with were Lily Potter nee Evans muggle sister and her husband, notorious for hating all things magical and showing their hate through violence."

After reading the results of the diagnostic scan, Madam Bones' face seemed to have aged years. Hearing what Sable had to say though, made her face take on an angry pallor. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she then turned to Hadrian and spoke, "I know it must be hard to speak about what you went through, but I need you to confirm what these muggles did to you so I can punish them for their actions. You see, child abuse of any kind is one of the worse crimes you can commit in the wizarding world."

Nodding, Hadrian took a deep breath before he spoke, "Everything Dad said is true. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, did all the work around the house and was barely given anything to eat or drink. Sometimes I was locked in the cupboard for days on end if I did anything they deemed 'freakish', which I now know was when I performed accidental magic."

Seeing his son on the verge of tears, Sable pulled Hadrian onto his lap and ran a soothing hand through his silky locks. "Hush little snake, it's alright. You'll never have to go back to the Dursleys again. I promise."

Nodding his head in understanding, Hadrian slowly calmed down. "Thank you, Dad."

"Anytime, little snake. Anytime," Sable replied.

Madam Bones and the Malfoys watched this scene between father and son with small smiles on their faces. They were all in awe about the calming effect Sable had on Hadrian when they had only truly known each other for less than a day.

'Something to ask Sable about later,' Lucius mused to himself. 'I'm sure he has a theory by now.'

Madam Bones cleared her throat to catch the attention of the room's occupants. Once everyone was once again focused on her, she spoke, "I'll have these Dursleys brought up on charges if it's the last thing I do. If I could have their full names?"

"Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans," Sable replied.

"Right. If that's all, I believe we're done here for today. I'll get to work right away on freeing Sirius and getting a trial for the muggles."

Sable stood up to shake Madam Bones' hand. "Thank you, Madam Bones, for all your help. We truly appreciate it."

Taking his hand in a firm grip, she replied, "Please, call me Amelia. That goes for all four of you. And it's my pleasure to bring justice to those who need it. Have a good day."

"You too, Amelia. You too."

* * *

Returning to Dunmar Manor, the group of four were met by Severus in the floo room as he was taking a break from brewing the nutrient potions. After handing their packages off to one of the House elves to be taken to Hadrian's room, the group decided it was time for dinner. Sable called Milly and asked for food for five to be served in the kitchen.

After they finished eating, the five people adjourned to the sitting room. Sable had just finished filling Severus in on everything that happened in Diagon Alley and the Ministry and introducing him to Kallisto, when Lucius asked him a question.

"I was wondering, Sable, if you perhaps had a theory as to why you and Hadrian are so drawn to each other when you've only really known each other for one day. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just odd, is all."

Thinking for a moment, Sable said, "Actually, I do. To see if it's correct, however, would require me to cast a spell on Hadrian. I could do it now if that is ok with you, little snake."

Nodding, Hadrian told his father that he too wanted to know the reason he felt so drawn to Sable, so he consented to the use of the spell.

"Alright." Sable cast the spell on Hadrian. After a moment, Hadrian's scar glowed green. "Oh," Sable gasped. "I was right."

Curious, Lucius asked, "What were you right about, exactly?"

"Well," Sable began, "If I remember correctly, Marvolo explained to you three what he did to obtain immortality, yes?" Getting three nods in return, he continued, "For Hadrian's sake, I'll start at the beginning. To obtain immortality, Marvolo created what is called a horcrux. A horcrux is an object that houses a piece of your soul and anchors your spirit to this world. Somehow, it seems, the night when his body was destroyed, Marvolo made you a horcrux. This is the reason Hadrian and I feel so drawn to each other. As Marvolo's soulmate, I feel a connection to his horcrux in you, Hadrian. And you must feel the connection between the piece of his soul in you and I."

"That's—" Severus started, "I didn't know it was possible to create a living horcrux."

"Neither did I," Sable said. "But that was what that spell was for. It shows if something is a horcrux or not. There's no mistaking that Hadrian is Marvolo's horcrux. Unfortunately, there's no way to know how this happened till Marvolo returns."

"Speaking of Marvolo's return," Narcissa began, "isn't it about time you start trying to return him to a body? I mean, I know he made you promise not to do anything to draw attention to your movements till you're powerful enough to protect yourself from those who would harm you for helping him. However, I believe that time has come, don't you?"

Sighing, Sable replied, "You're right. I just don't know where to start. Marvolo never really told me what the best way to bring him back to a body would be and there's so many options. Of which, not all would give us the desired result."

Severus spoke up, "What if you contacted the Flamels? They were good friends of Marvolo's, weren't they? I'm sure they would help, if asked."

Sable blinked, "That's a brilliant idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it. Well, what matters is that this could work. I'll contact them tomorrow. For now, I believe it's time to retire for the night."

So, saying their goodbyes for the night, the Malfoys went back to their manor and Severus headed to his room in Dunmar Manor.

Sable escorted Hadrian to his room down the hall from his own. Opening the door, Hadrian found the room was done in dark greens and earthy tones. A large, four poster bed stood along one wall, with a black comforter with silver accents and emerald green sheets. A fireplace took up one wall with the same green wingback chairs placed in front of it as in Sable's study. A large, oak desk stood to one side of the bed.

Walking over to the bed, Hadrian let Kallisto slither off his arm and curl up on one of the many pillows. She hissed out her contentment, then laid still.

"So, what do you think of your room?" Sable asked.

Hadrian ran to his father and enveloped him in a hug. "I love it! Thank you, Dad. You've given me so much in just a few hours. I'm so glad you came to find me at the Dursleys. Today has been the best day of my life, so far."

Lifting Hadrian off the floor and placing his legs around his hips, Sable held his son close to his body. "You're very welcome, little snake. I'm so sorry I couldn't come find you earlier, no matter how much I wanted to."

Replying, Hadrian said, "It's alright Dad. What matters is that you came for me and I never have to go back to the Dursleys. You can't blame yourself for how they treated me, it was out of your control. I'm just happy I'll get to be with you, Lucius, Aunt Cissa, and Sev from now on."

Clutching Hadrian a bit tighter, Sable replied, "I'm so happy to have you with me, little snake. I promise I'll be there for you whenever you need me. All you have to do is call for me and I'll come."

"I know, Dad. I know."

Placing Hadrian in his bed, Sable bid his son goodnight and, with a quick 'nox', Hadrian was left to drift into the realm of Morpheus.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the wait. I had some trouble writing this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I barely own anything, let alone Harry Potter.**

* * *

Waking up was an odd experience for Hadrian. It was like the sensations of falling and floating mixed together to form a jumble of incomprehensible nonsense that only served to confuse and unnerve him. And—

 _All he knew was pain. White, hot, blinding pain. Shooting through every nerve and cell, his whole world was narrowed down to the agony of his soul. Nothing existed but the sweet torment of a half-life brought on by the folly of calculations made in youth. Who was he anymore? What was his name? Was there anyone out there? Hello? Help me, please._

Sitting up screaming, Hadrian felt hands gripping his shoulders firmly. Looking to his right, he found the hands belonged to Sable. Sable, who looked terribly worried and seemed to be speaking. That's when Hadrian realized that the only thing he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins and his heart beating a mile a minute. Before he could start to worry any more than he already was, Sable's voice broke through the icy grip of panic.

"—rian! Hadrian! Can you hear me? Please, little snake. Answer me."

Shaking off the last vestiges of what he thought was a nightmare, Hadrian hurried to reassure his father. "I'm fine dad. Just a nightmare, I think."

Tilting his head, Sable asked, "You think?" Moving to sit beside his son on the bed, Sable continued, "What was it about?"

Thinking for a moment about how to best explain the odd experience, Hadrian said, "It was like I was experiencing things through someone else's eyes. And there was so much pain. And loneliness. I never knew anyone could feel so much at one time. It was horrifying." Looking back up, Hadrian saw that Sable was on the verge of tears. "It's ok. It was just a nightmare, right?" Seeing Sable become even more distraught, Hadrian repeated, "Right?"

Shaking his head, Sable spoke, "Remember what I said about you being Marvolo's horcrux?" Getting a nod in return, he continued, "It would seem like you've connected with the soul piece more than I originally thought. That 'nightmare' was most likely a vision of what Marvolo was experiencing at that moment. Which is a horrifying thought. It would seem I'll have to work faster than I originally thought to get Marvolo a new body. That is, if I want him to have any semblance of sanity left when I get him back."

"So that was Marvolo's pain I was experiencing?" Hadrian asked, horrified.

Nodding his head sadly, Sable answered, "Yes."

Nodding determinedly, Hadrian spoke, "Then we need to get him back to a body as soon as possible."

"That we do, little snake. That we do."

* * *

Later that morning, Hadrian and Sable sat down in Sable's study to write out a letter to the Flamels.

 _Dear Nicholas,_

 _My friend, I have a problem only your unique skill set would provide a solution to. I have recently adopted a son and he would like very much to meet his other father. If you would assist us, we would be forever grateful. Give Perenelle my regards._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Sable Dunmar_  
 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dunmar_

Sending the letter by owl, Sable sat back in his chair and hoped that Nicholas would help.

Seeing his father's pensive expression, Hadrian spoke, "Don't worry Dad. I'm sure that he'll help. Why don't you tell me some more about Marvolo."

Perking up a bit, Sable said, "Hm, where to start? Oh, how about—"

Hadrian spent the next few hours listening to Sable tell stories about Marvolo. To him, the love Sable had for Marvolo was obvious by the way he spoke about him and the look on his face. Hadrian hoped he had a relationship like that someday. A relationship where the people involved obviously cared for each other and would go to the ends of the earth to protect and help their significant other.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Sable was buzzing with nervous energy. Though, only those who knew him well could tell. To everyone else, he looked as refined as always. Hadrian, though he had only known Sable for a day, was also able to read his mood.

To say Severus was shocked when he realized this would be an understatement. Severus had known Sable for quite a few years. He had even been one of the first people Marvolo told about Sable being his soulmate. He had also tutored Sable in potions many times and he prided himself (though he would never admit it) on being able to read Sable's surface emotions. Though, he honestly believed, Marvolo was the only one to ever truly know what was going on in Sable's head.

However, it would seem to Severus, as he watched Hadrian expertly distract him, that maybe Marvolo wasn't the only one to be able to truly read Sable.

'Hadrian is good for Sable,' Severus mused. 'He's been so lonely these past five years. Nothing we've done has really helped alleviate any of the pain he's felt since the day Marvolo disappeared.'

And Severus was aware that nothing could truly help Sable completely recover from being separated from Marvolo except Marvolo himself returning. But, it would seem, that Hadrian was able to at least distract Sable from his pain. Which no one else has been able to do with any success.

Hopefully, Sable doesn't have much longer to wait till Marvolo came back.

* * *

Sable, Hadrian, and Severus were relaxing in the sitting room. All the sudden, Sable stopped speaking mid-sentence and blinked a few times. Opening his mouth to speak, Sable then closed it, shook his head, and got up and left the room.

Curious, Hadrian and Severus followed Sable up the stairs, down several corridors, and to a small, cluttered room located at the end of a hall.

Walking inside the room, Sable located an old, dusty trunk and pulled it out into the hall. Gesturing to the trunk, Sable spoke, "This, Hadrian, belonged to Lily and James. They left it to Marvolo and I to give to you in the case that anything happened to them. I completely forgot about it until just now." Seeing Hadrian was too stunned to approach, Sable said, "Well, go on. Open it."

Hesitantly approaching the trunk, Hadrian wiped the dust away from the top with his hand, revealing the initials, L. E. P.. Unlatching the lock, Hadrian opened his mother's trunk. Looking inside, he found a letter sitting on top of a stack of books with his name written on the envelope. With shaking hands, Hadrian opened the letter. It read,

 _My dear son,_

 _If you're reading this, James and I have died. Hopefully, you were placed in the care of your godfather or godmother. If, somehow, you were placed in the care of the Dursleys, know that it was only because our will was ignored. James and I specifically stated that you were to never be placed there. The only way I can imagine you being placed with them is if Dumbledore somehow got a hold of you. If that's the case, then I need you to know, Dumbledore is not to be trusted. He is not the kindly old man most people perceive him to be. He wants nothing but fame and the power that comes with it. And he'll use any means necessary to achieve that power. I don't know why we died, but I do know that Dumbledore had something to do with it._

 _I will be leaving this letter in a trunk containing all of my and James' most precious belongings with our dear friends, Sable and Marvolo, in the case that you are placed with the Dursleys. I hope you grow to care for those two as family just as James and I do. Sable and Marvolo will always be there to protect you. And if there's ever a time when you don't know what to do, look to them for guidance. With James and I gone, Sable, Marvolo, Sirius, and Alice will be the parents you've never had._

 _Oh, and I do hope you get to be good friends with Neville, Alice's little boy. After reading this letter, I ask you to enquire about Neville if you haven't already met. Ask Sable or Marvolo to introduce the two of you. If, as I fear, something has happened to his parents, Neville could use a true friend. The Longbottom's have always been fiercely loyal to their friends. Just as James, Sirius, Remus, and I are, Alice and Frank are spies for Marvolo. The six of us joined Marvolo's cause at the same time. Augusta, Frank's mother, is also a secret supporter of Marvolo. She can be trusted. And if something has happened to Alice and Frank, she'll be the one raising Neville now._

 _Know that, to James and me, you are our world. If there was any way we could still be with you, we would be. James would like you to know that he hopes he went out in a heroic fashion. Honestly, that man. Anyway, I just know you'll grow up to be a powerful and amazing wizard. Take care of yourself, sweetheart._

 _All the love in the world,_

 _Mum_

Hadrian couldn't hold back his tears after having read the letter. He wished so very much that he remembered more than a few snippets of his life before the Dursleys. How he would have loved to have gotten the chance to get to know his mother, Lily. She seemed like such a lovely person. And his biological father, James. Went out as a hero, indeed. 'The wizarding world believes he died protecting me,' Hadrian mused.

Hadrian startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. Looking up, he saw Sable looking at him concerned. Handing the letter to Sable for him and Severus to read, Hadrian went back to looking through the trunk. He found many old and seemingly rare books, some jewelry and clothes, even old journals. But most importantly, he found a scrapbook filled with photos of friends and family. It contained pictures of Lily, James, and him, together. Sable and Marvolo. Narcissa, Lucius and a baby boy. Some photos of people Hadrian didn't know. And even a few of Severus and a man Hadrian didn't recognize. Though, by the way Severus' whole face lit up when he looked at him, the man was rather important to him.

Looking back at Sable and Severus, Hadrian asked them to name the people he didn't recognize in the photos. He learned the names and appearances of: Sirius, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange, Severus' soulmate.

Hadrian learned that the Lestranges and Barty were framed for the torture of Alice and Frank and were thrown in Azkaban without a trial, much like Sirius had been. Sable and Severus believed that Dumbledore was also responsible for Alice and Frank's minds being broken through torture and their subsequent placement in St. Mungo's.

Hadrian could barely believe how much destruction Dumbledore had caused his new family. He promised himself that somehow, someday, Dumbledore would be held accountable for his actions.

Hadrian asked why they weren't doing anything to help the Lestranges and Barty. The answer he got was that they had no evidence to prove they were innocent. And with Dumbledore as the chief warlock, there was no real way they could push for trials to be given to them.

"Hopefully, with Sirius being freed and the information about him not receiving a trial being revealed, the Minister will be forced by the public backlash to give everyone who was thrown in Azkaban around that time a trial," Sable said. "Then maybe the truth will finally come out and we'll get our friends and family back."

Nodding his head solemnly, Severus replied, "One can only hope."

Hadrian spent the next few hours hearing stories about all those he had never met from Sable and Severus. Sable even promised to introduce him to Neville soon. Hadrian couldn't wait. He really wanted to make a friend soon. And he hoped Neville and the Malfoy's son, Draco, would accept him. To be surrounded by friends and family was Hadrian's wish.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Hello again! I hope you enjoy chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cat and my mind. Usually.**

* * *

That evening, after dinner, when Severus had returned to brewing potions, Hadrian and Sable sat in the study looking through Lily's trunk with care. They sorted the books into piles based on subject, carefully folded the cloaks and robes and placed them aside, sorted the jewelry with cautious hands, and lovingly looked through the scrapbook for a second time. Reaching the last page in the scrapbook, Hadrian found a yellowing, blank envelope hidden in a pocket in the back cover.

Curious, Hadrian showed the envelope to Sable who told him he should open it. With slow, methodical movements so as not to tear it, Hadrian opened the envelope. Inside was what looked to be an official document. Reading the first few lines, Hadrian couldn't believe his eyes.

"This says it's the Potter's Will," he said in disbelief. Looking to his left, Hadrian saw Sable was just as shocked as he was.

Sable, shaking his head slowly, spoke, "I had no idea a copy of their will was in the trunk. The original was sealed, I believe, by Dumbledore. If I had known I could have gotten you away from the Dursleys sooner and with one of the families Lily and James stated you should be raised by."

Laying a hand on Sable's arm, Hadrian said, "It's alright. You couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself for my being placed with the Dursleys. The blame for that belongs with Dumbledore alone."

Sighing, Sable spoke, "You're right, little snake. I just wish I could have done anything. But we can't change the past, only improve the future. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay happy and safe."

Tearing up a bit, Hadrian hugged his father. "Thank you, Dad."

Smiling, Sable ran a hand through Hadrian's hair. "Come on, then. Let's read this Will, shall we?"

Nodding, Hadrian carefully unfolded the parchment and both he and Sable began to read.

 _We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans, of sound mind and body, do hereby revoke any former Wills and declare this to be our last Will and Testament._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, we leave fifty galleons, as you already have more money than you know what to do with, and the rights to guardianship of our son, Harry. Take care of him for us, Padfoot._

 _To Remus Lupin, we leave one million galleons and the books in vault 502. Watch out for Sirius and Harry, Moony. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, we leave absolutely nothing. As our secret keeper, only you could have betrayed our location._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, we leave nothing but a warning to stay away from Harry. Stop meddling in other people's lives, you old coot._

 _To Marvolo Vasilios Slytherin, we leave one million galleons to help fund our shared dreams. Never stop fighting._

 _To Sable Altair Dunmar, we leave one thousand galleons and the books in vault 503. Take care of everyone for us, Sable. You were always the responsible one, even if you are the youngest._

 _To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, we leave one thousand galleons and our sincerest thanks for being great friends._

 _To Severus Snape, we leave one million galleons and all of Lily's potion notes and ingredients located in vault 504. Take care of yourself, Sev._

 _To Alice and Frank Longbottom, we leave one thousand galleons. Thank you for always having our backs._

 _To our son, Harry James Potter, we leave all our other belongings and sole ownership of the Potter monies, properties, duties, and artifacts. We also leave you the contents of vault 505. We will always love you, son._

 _The guardianship of Harry James Potter is to be given to the following people in the following order:_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Alice Marie Longbottom_

 _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

 _Marvolo Vasilios Slytherin_

 _Sable Altair Dunmar (when he comes of age)_

 _Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Petunia Dursley nee Evans or her family._

 _Also, under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore to gain guardianship of Harry, Magical or otherwise._

 _This concludes the last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans._

Hadrian and Sable had tears in their eyes by the time they finished reading. To think that the Potter's Will had been sitting, unread, in a trunk all these years.

After what seemed an eternity, Sable cleared his throat and spoke, "It would seem a visit to Gringotts is in order. And to Amelia. This Will can be used as evidence to free Sirius. We should floo the Malfoys and have them accompany us."

Nodding his head, Hadrian said, "Agreed."

Placing everything but the Will back in the trunk, Hadrian and Sable made their way down to the floo room to floo the Malfoys.

* * *

After flooing the Malfoys and explaining the situation, Sable and Hadrian met them on the steps of Gringotts. Walking into the bank, Sable walked up to a teller and asked to be taken to the Dunmar and Potter accounts managers. A few moments later, an unfamiliar goblin led the group through the many twisting corridors to the Dunmar accounts manager's office. Thanking the goblin, Sable knocked on the door and was bid to enter.

After everyone was seated, Sable went straight to business. "Greetings Ragnok, Sharpclaw. Thank you for meeting with us. We have an important matter to be brought to your attention. A copy of the last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter was found by Hadrian and I earlier today. We hope to have you carry out the bequests listed inside as soon as possible."

Sable handed the Will to Ragnok and watched as both he and Sharpclaw read it over.

Ragnok and Sharpclaw discussed quietly for a moment in gobbledygook before Ragnok nodded and turned to Sable. "It will be done. Anything else?"

Sable asked, "Is it possible to have a copy of this Will given to us? It contains evidence that could be used to free a dear friend of ours and must be brought to the attention of Amelia Bones."

Nodding, Ragnok replied, "We can have a copy made up now for five galleons."

Sable spoke, "Alright. Take it out of the Dunmar vault. Also, if possible, could we have someone take us to the vault that was left for Hadrian?"

Waving his hand over the Will, Ragnok chanted in gobbledygook and the lettering of the Will was copied onto another piece of parchment. Handing the copy to Sable, Ragnok nodded. "I can have someone bring you down to the vault now. That is, if we're done here?"

Sable said, "Yes, I believe we are. Thank you, Ragnok, Sharpclaw, for your time."

Handing a key to Hadrian and summoning another goblin to take them to the vault, Ragnok replied, "It was no problem, Lord Dunmar.

After taking a cart down to vault 505 and using the key to open the door, Hadrian braced himself as he didn't know what he would find there. Walking inside the vault, Hadrian took a look around. It was empty, save for what looked to be a picture frame covered by a white sheet. Seeing as Hadrian was too short to easily pull the sheet off, he called to Sable to have him do it for him.

Sable and the Malfoys entered the vault. After the sheet was off the picture, all four of them gasped in surprise. Staring back at them, was a wizarding portrait of Lily and James Potter.

Seeing who uncovered their portrait, Lily spoke, "Oh, Sable dear, how you've grown. And my darling son. I must say, you look quite different to what I was expecting. But that's ok. I'm just so glad to finally meet you. And Lucius and Narcissa, it's so good to see you again."

Sable, seeing Hadrian was too shocked to speak, said, "Hello again, Lily, James. The reason he looks different is because I used my and Marvolo's blood to blood adopt him. I hope you don't mind."

Looking to Sable, James spoke, "Of course not, Sable. I'm assuming he has a new name then?"

Nodding, Sable replied, "Yes, it's Hadrian Aries Dunmar-Slytherin."

Lily spoke up, "A lovely name for a lovely child. There must have been a reason for the adoption though, yes?"

"Unfortunately, Hadrian was placed with the Dursleys until I got to him yesterday afternoon. I took him home immediately and called Narcissa and Lucius to give him a checkup and accompany us to Gringotts. There's still a lot to tell you," Sable said, glancing down to Hadrian. "but we can do that later. For now, I believe Hadrian wants to say hello."

Nodding his thanks to Sable, Hadrian spoke with tears in his eyes, "Hello, Mum, Papa. I'm so glad to meet you."

Lily and James shared a look before James spoke, "We're glad to meet you too, son. If I may ask, why call me Papa?"

Looking down shyly, Hadrian said, "Because, Sable is Dad and Marvolo will be Father when I meet him. So that makes you Papa."

James smiled, "Hm. Papa sounds great. I like it." Thinking for a second, James asked concerned, "What do you mean by when you meet him? Has something happened to Marvolo?"

Here Sable spoke up, "That's part of what there is to tell you still. We should probably head back to the Manor for that conversation as it will probably take a while and I'm sure Severus would like to be a part of it. But first, we need to make a stop to see Amelia Bones. There's some evidence we need to share with her."

Nodding, everyone agreed and, after shrinking down the portrait so it would fit in Sable's pocket, the group of four headed out of Gringotts and to the Ministry.

* * *

After arriving in the atrium of the Ministry and taking the elevator to the floor of Amelia's office, Sable knocked on her door and waited. After a few moments and a surprised Madam Bones later, everyone was seated.

Amelia looked around at the occupants of her office and wondered what Two Lords, a Lady, and an Heir could have for her a second day in a row. As no one looked upset, she didn't think it was anything bad. But one could never be too cautious. Looking to Sable, she asked, "What can I help you with today?"

Pulling the copy of the Will out of his pocket, Sable handed it over to Amelia. "This, is a copy of Lily and James Potter's last Will and Testament. Inside contains vital information to Sirius' case."

Reading over the Will, Amelia cake to the section that was important. "So, Peter Pettigrew was the secret Keeper, not Sirius Black?"

Nodding Sable replied, "Yes, exactly. We were hoping you could use this as evidence to help free Sirius."

"I certainly can. Thank you for bringing this to me. It will definitely help," Amelia said.

Sable spoke, "It was no problem. We're the ones who should be thanking you. Have a good day, Amelia."

"You too."

Standing up, the group of four left the office and headed back to Dunmar manor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the wait. My muse left me for a bit but I managed to get it back. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Arriving back at Dunmar Manor, the group of four and a portrait adjourned to the sitting room. After calling an elf to ask Severus to join them when he could, Sable enlarged Lily and James' portrait and everyone sat down for some tea and conversation.

Half an hour later, when Severus walked in the room, he was met with the sweet, ringing laughter of his old friend Lily. He may not have seen her for half a decade but he'd recognize that laugh anywhere.

Seeing Severus arrive, Sable called, "Oh, there you are. Come in, sit down." After Severus was seated, Sable turned his attention to Lily and James' portrait. "Now that we're all here, let's start. Lily, James, you two wanted to know all that's happened in the nearly five years since your deaths. I guess we'll start at the beginning."

Hadrian listened as Sable recounted the events of the night of October 31st, 1981, all the way through to that very morning when they found the portrait in the vault. He learned in greater detail about Sirius going after Peter Pettigrew in a rage. He heard about Sable and the Malfoys searching frantically for Hadrian himself after that fateful night. How Barty and the Lestrange's went to take the Longbottom's to a safe house but ended up being framed and put into Azkaban. Sable spoke about how, because the Malfoys were suspected followers of Marvolo, they would never have been able to claim guardianship of Hadrian. So, they waited till Sable was out of Hogwarts to go to Hadrian and bring him home with them, as Sable was never seen to be close to Marvolo. Hadrian learned about how the close-knit group was helping to take care of Remus Lupin, Sirius' soulmate, who fell on hard times with the passing of anti-creature bills preventing him from getting a job. He saw James get angry and Lily break down crying when his life with the Dursleys was mentioned. They spoke about the blood adoption and meeting with Amelia Bones. How Amelia was working to free Sirius and get the Dursleys locked away. Kallisto was even introduced to Lily and James. Many things were discussed within those few hours. Hadrian, himself, was appalled by all that Dumbledore had done to his family, new and old.

Eventually, around midnight, the retelling was over. It was decided that Lily and James' portrait would be hung over the mantle in the sitting room. The Malfoys returned home, wishing everyone sweet dreams. Severus left for his room with a parting 'good night'. Sable accompanied Hadrian to his room after they both bid a goodnight to the Potters.

Again, Kallisto slithered off Hadrian's wrist and coiled up on one of the many pillows on his bed. Sable tucked Hadrian in and left for his own room.

Once in bed, Sable asked Mother Magic to watch over Marvolo's soul and keep him safe till they could get him back to a body. He drifted off to sleep, only just hearing the whispered promise of safety and love before being swept away to the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

Early in the morning, before the sun was up, Sable awoke to the sound of a whisper coming from beside his bed. Lying still and listening closely, he heard, 'Sable, love, wake up. Please.' Opening his eyes at the sound of the voice he would recognize anywhere, Sable was met with the sight of a pale, wraith like Marvolo hovering at his side.

Sitting up in shock, Sable reached out towards Marvolo's arm only for his hand to go straight through him. Looking to Marvolo's face, Sable found joy dampened by sadness and pain. "What gives you such conflicting emotions, my dear Marvolo?"

Quietly, Marvolo spoke, "We are finally together again but we can't touch. How I've longed for human touch. And it's still denied me."

Hearing the anguish in Marvolo's voice broke Sable's heart and brought tears to his eyes. "My love, how is it you've come to be here?"

Looking thoughtful, Marvolo spoke, "How I got here could only have been the work of Hecate herself. One moment I was drifting through woods, pain filling my whole being, when suddenly, a bright flash filled my vision. All the pain left my body and I heard a soft voice wishing me love and safety. Then suddenly, I was here, beside your bed. Though it's been years since we've last met and you've certainly grown up, I recognized you immediately with my entire being. Sable, my soulmate. Oh, how I missed you."

Wishing he could do something to comfort Marvolo, Sable decided to mention a topic that would most certainly gain his love's attention. "I missed you too. Marvolo, I must tell you, I used some of the blood you left me."

His attention having been caught, Marvolo became curious, "Oh? For what?"

Smiling softly, Sable spoke, "I blood adopted a son using blood from the both of us. He was born Harry, Lily and James' son. Dumbledore managed to place him with the Dursleys after that Halloween night. I only managed to retrieve him two days ago, his sixth birthday. He's now Hadrian Aries Dunmar-Slytherin. I named Narcissa and Lucius his godparents. He's already met them and Severus."

Worried by the mention of the Dursleys, Marvolo asked, "Was he alright having lived with those muggles? Did they hurt him?" Marvolo was well aware of Petunia and her husband's dislike for all things magical.

Sighing, Sable then explained all Hadrian had said about his life with the Dursleys. To say Marvolo was upset after hearing how they treated a child, especially their own flesh and blood, just for being magical, would be an understatement. He was devastated, though he barely let it show on his face. No child should be treated in such a way.

Taking a deep breath, Marvolo asked, "Have they been brought to the attention of the authorities?"

Nodding, Sable spoke, "Yes, I brought the matter to the attention of Amelia Bones along with one other problem she could help us with. However, we can speak about that and everything else that's happened since you lost your body later. How about we go see Hadrian?"

Thinking for a moment, Marvolo agreed, "I'd like that, yes. Very much so."

So Marvolo and Sable made their way, just down the hall, to Hadrian's room. Opening the door as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping child, Sable stepped back to allow Marvolo entrance into the room.

Making his way to the side of Hadrian's bed, Marvolo stared, entranced, at the sight of the child lying there. He had always wanted a son. And now he had one. As a plus, Hadrian's features were a mix between Sable's and his own. Ghosting his hand through Hadrian's hair, Marvolo wished he had a body back.

Sighing quietly, Marvolo retreated from the bedside towards the door. Looking back once more, he whispered a quiet 'sweet dreams' to the slumbering child.

After Marvolo left the room, Sable shut the door silently. The two made their way to the study. After arriving, Sable sat down in one of the wingback chairs by the fireplace while Marvolo hovered in front of him.

Sable launched into the tale of everything that had happened since that fateful night. Marvolo listened quietly the entire time, asking a question here and there. By the time Sable was finished speaking, Marvolo was horrified. To learn all that his friends and family had gone through in his absence because of a scheming old coot made him furious.

Sable watched as Marvolo's face showed different emotions in rapid succession. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to comfort his Mate. With Marvolo only a spirit, Sable couldn't calm him with a hug or a comforting touch like he used to. He hoped Nicholas got back to him soon. They needed the man's help, desperately.

Marvolo pulled Sable out of his musing when he took a deep breath and spoke, "I swear to you, once I have my body back, I will work to make everything right. Neither you or our son will ever have to go through such misery again, if I have any say in it."

Smiling slightly, Sable spoke, "I know. I'm just so glad to have you back here and I've already been working to find a way to get you a body. It shouldn't be long before you're back fully. I just can't believe we've been away from each other for nearly 5 years. I missed you terribly, Marvolo, and I never want to be separated from you again. I'm just so glad Mother Magic brought you back to me."

"Me too, my love. Me too." Though Marvolo may not have his body back yet, he was back with Sable and his new son. He hadn't been so happy in years.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **Hello readers, welcome to chapter ten. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I'll try to make the next one longer. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When Severus walked into the kitchen for breakfast, he just stood in the doorway staring for a moment. There, hovering by the counter, was Marvolo in all his wraith like glory. Seeing that Sable was completely unperturbed by this, Severus decided to just go on as normal. 'Or as normal as it ever gets around here,' he mused.

Greeting both Sable and Marvolo with a deadpan 'good morning', Severus took his seat and began sipping the tea that appeared in front of him.

Sable and Marvolo shared an amused smirk before going back to their conversation about Hadrian.

"He may be shocked to see you in this form, but I can guarantee he's been looking forward to meeting you," Sable said, chuckling. "He's already dubbed you as 'Father'. I'm 'Dad' and James is 'Papa'. He's such a sweet kid despite his past with those Dursleys."

Smiling slightly, Marvolo spoke, "I can't wait to meet him. I've always wanted a son with you, Sable. I just hope I don't disappoint him."

Frowning, Sable said, "Marvolo Vasilios Slytherin, how could you ever think that he'd be disappointed with you? You're an amazing wizard who's done incredible things for our people and our world. He's already happy to be your son despite never meeting you. I can't imagine that ever changing."

Severus, watching this exchange, chuckled upon hearing Sable scold Marvolo. 'Just like old times,' he thought.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Marvolo spoke, "Alright, alright. I understand. I'm just worried is all. You know I didn't have the best childhood, I'm just afraid I'll screw up somehow. I want his new life to be as amazing as possible and I don't really know how to give him that."

Smiling softly, Sable said, "Marvolo, after my parents died when I was 11, you made sure I had everything I could ever need or want. You'll be an incredible father. All you have to do is be yourself. Isn't that right, Severus?"

Turning to face Sable and Marvolo, Severus added his agreement, "Yes, definitely. Don't start to doubt yourself now, after everything you've been through, Marvolo."

Nodding, Sable added, "And you'll have all of us there with you to help. You're not doing this alone. You'll never be alone again."

Gratefully, Marvolo spoke, "Thank you, both of you. I truly appreciate it."

"We know, dear. We know."

* * *

Hearing laughter coming from the open doorway to the kitchen, Hadrian walked in only to stop short at the sight that greeted him. He blinked once, twice. But nope, Marvolo was still there laughing the time away with Sable and a smirking Sev like he wasn't incorporeal.

Not sure what to do, Hadrian hesitantly walked up to the table. "Good morning."

Turning to face their son, Sable and Marvolo smiled warmly and repeated the greeting. Hadrian shyly nodded his head.

Taking the sudden silence as an opportunity, Sable spoke, "Hadrian, this is Marvolo. I know he's only a spirit right now and sort of see through. But, just treat him like you would any other person. Except for the fact that he can't touch or be touched." Getting a nod in acceptance, Sable continued, "Anyway, how did you sleep? Anymore nightmares?"

Shaking his head, Hadrian replied, "No nightmares. I don't remember ever sleeping that's well." Blushing, he looked down for a moment then spoke, "I haven't ever felt this safe, anywhere before."

All three adults smiled softly at the sight of the fidgeting child before Sable spoke up, "I'm glad you feel safe here. That's how it should be."

Nodding his head, Marvolo silently agreed. No child should ever have to go through what Hadrian did. He was glad Sable was able to get to Hadrian so early or the abuse could have much worse. Mentally shaking his head to clear it, Marvolo floated over to the space next to Hadrian's chair and started getting to know his son.

Hadrian, for his part, was thrilled to finally be able to meet Marvolo. His father was everything he had dreamed and more. Taking a peek at Sable, Hadrian saw that his dad looked happier than ever. He was delighted to see a genuine smile on Sable's face and love in his eyes. He knew that Sable had been feeling miserable being away from his Mate for so long. And now, with Marvolo back, even just in spirit form, Sable was practically glowing with joy.

For Severus, seeing this family of three interact in front of him was a joyous experience. Marvolo obviously cared very much about Sable. And though he was just now getting the chance to meet Hadrian, Marvolo definitely cared for the child like a father would. 'He may not realize it yet, but Hadrian fits into this family like he was meant to be there all along.'

Sable was so very happy to have Marvolo back and interacting with their son. The only thing that would make it better was if Nicholas wrote back saying he would help. 'One can only hope, right?'

And that's how the morning was spent, sitting 'round the kitchen table laughing and getting to know one another better. Hadrian wished the peacefulness of that moment would never end.

* * *

That afternoon, after lunch, a tapping was heard on the sitting room window. Only expecting a letter from one person, Sable got up and let the owl in as fast as he could. Carefully taking the letter and small package from the owl and giving it some treats, Sable brought the items over to the couch Hadrian was sitting on. Together, Hadrian, Sable, and Marvolo who was hovering nearby, read the parchment.

 _Dear Sable,_

 _Attached, in the small package, is the solution to your problem. Both you and Marvolo have been great friends over the years. You should know by now that all you have to do is ask and I will assist. I wish you and your son happiness and success in your endeavors. Give your Mate my regards when you see him._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nicholas Flamel_

Putting the letter down and opening the package, Sable was excited to see a fragment of the Philosopher's stone laying innocently in the bag. Looking at each other with beaming smiles on their faces, Sable thanked Mother Magic that Nicholas was willing to help. He placed the fragment of stone on the coffee table and moved over so Marvolo could get at it.

Holding his hand over the stone, Marvolo said an incantation. During his chanting, the stone started glowing and bathed Marvolo in a red light. The light got brighter and brighter until the point at which it was blinding. Hadrian and Sable were forced to turn their heads away from the light. When the glow faded, standing there was a seemingly 25-year-old, corporeal Marvolo Vasilios Slytherin. After conjuring a robe, Marvolo stood still and took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of breathing again.

Standing at 6'3" in a black robe with silver trim, Hadrian thought Marvolo made an intimidating picture. He had wavy, ear length, mahogany brown hair, a small, straight nose, and thin lips. His eyes were a sharp, crystal blue, seeming to ensnare everything within their sights but had enough warmth hidden within to thaw the Antarctic. He held himself with the confidence of a ruler but had the beginnings of laugh lines upon his face. To Hadrian, Marvolo's very being seemed contradictory. Marvolo, Hadrian believed, could go from glorious Lord of Olde, to loving father and Mate within seconds.

After a moment of silence, Sable threw himself at Marvolo and held on for dear life. Marvolo didn't even hesitate and pulled Sable into his chest tighter. They spent a few minutes just holding each other and basking in the presence of their Mate. Eventually, after a moment of thought, Sable pulled back a bit from Marvolo and beckoned Hadrian to join them. The family of three spent the next few minutes just enjoying the feeling of peace that surrounded them.

An hour later, Sable, Hadrian, and Marvolo were sitting around talking and joking with Lily and James. Sable looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Hadrian to speak. "Hadrian, I think it's time we introduce you to my parent's portrait. What do you say?"

Nodding his head shyly, Hadrian agreed and the three people made their way to the portrait room in Dunmar Manor.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! This is chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Reaching the portrait room, Hadrian took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Looking to Sable and Marvolo, who had seen his hesitance, he nodded and the three people entered the room.

Hadrian followed Sable and Marvolo to a portrait hanging on the wall to the right of the door. Depicted there was a man and a woman who looked to be in their early 30's. Hadrian noticed Sable got his features and eye color from his mother. Sable's dark hair came from his father while his mother had long, silvery blonde hair. Along with her pale skin and golden eyes, she was an ethereal beauty. His father on the other hand, had tan skin and a strong jawline. His black, shoulder length, wavy hair, light green eyes, and neat beard, gave him a ruggedly handsome look. Both were dressed in their finest attire.

Sable introduced the couple in the portrait to Hadrian. "Hadrian, this is my mother and father. My mother's name is Seraphine Adalind Dunmar nee Havenshire. My father's name is Altair Bence Dunmar." Turning to his parents, Sable continued, "Mum, Dad, this is Hadrian Aries Dunmar-Slytherin. Marvolo and I recently blood adopted him."

Smiling, Seraphine looked to Hadrian and said, "Hello Hadrian, it's very nice to meet you. Please, call me Sera. Grandmother makes me feel old." Chuckling, Sera looked to her husband.

Smirking in amusement, Altair greeted, "Hello Hadrian. Do call me Altair. Like my wife said, Grandfather makes me feel old. And Marvolo, it's great to see you again."

Sera nodded and said, "Yes, welcome back Dear. Sable was absolutely devastated when you disappeared."

Marvolo smiled and spoke, "Thank you, Sera, Altair. It's good to be back." Marvolo reached to his left and took hold of Sable's hand. He caught the soft smile on Sable's face and gave him a look filled with love and warmth.

Hadrian watched as his Fathers shared a moment. He was truly happy the two were reunited. Marvolo had told Hadrian how he believed it was Mother Magic who brought him back to Sable in his wraith form. Hadrian thanked Hecate with all that he was for reuniting his family. Now all that was left was to free those who were wrongly incarcerated.

* * *

Seraphine Adalind Dunmar nee Havenshire, better known as Sera to most, was a muggleborn witch. Born in the late 1940's, sorted into Slytherin in 1958, and the owner of a brilliant mind. She grew to be cunning and resourceful while maintaining a loving and caring heart. A fierce protector and mother, she struck down all who threatened her family and friends with the precision and speed of a venomous snake.

Sera met her husband and soulmate, Altair, when they were both first years and sorted into Slytherin. They didn't start dating till their third year and married just out of seventh. Three years later, their pride and joy, Sable, was born. Just a short year later, their old friend, Marvolo Slytherin, came back from a trip across the sea. When he was introduced to Sable, it was discovered the two were soulmates. After that, Sable grew up constantly in the company of a very protective and caring Marvolo.

For Sera, her and Altair's deaths were sudden. One moment everything was fine, and the next, they had both caught an unknown disease. The two barely lasted a week.

After their deaths, Sera was only able to watch her beloved son grow up through her portrait. She couldn't comfort him after her and her husband's deaths. She couldn't hold him after a nightmare and sing his fears away. But her biggest regret was that she couldn't console him when Lily and James died and Marvolo's spirit disappeared. She watched him break down in tears right in front of her and couldn't reach out and hold him like she so wanted.

Now, Sable introduced Sera to Hadrian, her grandson, with Marvolo by his side. She hasn't seen her dear son so very happy in nearly five years.

Sera was truly happy her son was so blessed and she prayed to Mother Magic herself to bless and protect her son and his family. They would make it through whatever was to come. She knew it.

After being told about Hadrian's life until now, Sera and Altair were horrified.

Near tears, Sera spoke, "Hadrian dear, I'm so sorry you had to live with those horrible people."

Giving a small smile, Hadrian responded, "It's alright. Number Four Privet Drive was never my home in anyway. Here, with Dad and Father, is my home."

Nodding her understanding, Sera watched as Sable and Marvolo gave their son warm smiles and pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

Albus too-many-names Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, leader of the Order of the Fried Chickens, and other titles.

The afternoon of August second, Albus was sitting in his office reading *The Daily Prophet* when all of his monitoring devices for Harry Potter went off. Shocked, Dumbledore got up to check the device only to see that the blood wards he had erected around Number Four Privet Drive had fallen and the tracking devices had stopped working.

Immediately flooing to Arabella Figg's house, he found no one home. Cursing, he made his way out the front door and across the street to Number Four. Knocking on the front door, Albus waited a few moments with no response before knocking again. When again no response came, he looked around to make sure no one was nearby before using his wand and unlocking the door.

Walking inside the house, Dumbledore found everything to be perfectly clean and tidy. Checking both upstairs and downstairs, he found no one home. What he found odd though, was that there were cars in the driveway. It seemed as though the Dursleys had just disappeared.

Looking around the house once more for clues as to their whereabouts, Dumbledore found none. Heading to the house across the street, Dumbledore flooed back to his office and sank down into his desk chair. Heaving a weary sigh, Dumbledore went to work trying to find the supposed savior of the wizarding world and the Dursleys. Though no matter how hard he looked, he would never find them till it was too late.

* * *

After leaving the portrait room, the family of three met the Malfoy family in the sitting room chatting with James and Lily. Hadrian was surprised to see two other people sitting with Lucius and Narcissa. One was an older male who looked to be in his late forties. The other was a young boy who looked to be the same age as Hadrian himself. Both of them had the same blonde hair and silver eyes as Lucius.

Before Hadrian could inquire as to the newcomer's identities, Marvolo spoke. "Lucius, Narcissa, I hope you've overseen Madam Bone's task?"

Nodding, Lucius spoke, "Yes, of course. The muggles could only make noise. Though, against trained Aurors, they could hardly put up much of a fight."

Nodding grimly, Sable spoke, "Amelia certainly works fast. They already have the Dursleys in custody. Their trial should be soon."

Hadrian, nervous at the mention of a trial, spoke quietly, "Does that mean I'll have to testify?"

Kneeling down in front of Hadrian and placing his hands on his shoulders, Sable said, "No, you won't. Amelia will be coming by to get some memories she can use against them from you. Don't worry, little snake. Everything will be fine."

Nodding, Hadrian took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Sable stood up and turned to the newcomers to introduce them to his son. "Hadrian, this is Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father and Draco Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa's son."

Abraxas stood and held out his hand for Hadrian to take. "It's good to meet you, Hadrian."

Hadrian took the offered hand shyly and repeated the greeting. He looked to Draco who smiled brightly at him.

Hadrian held out his hand for Draco to shake. "Hello Draco. It's nice to finally meet you."

Draco took Hadrian's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's great to meet you too, Hadrian."

Hadrian looked to Sable and Marvolo who shared an amused look before Marvolo spoke. "Why don't you show Draco your room? I'm sure Kallisto would like to meet him."

Nodding, Hadrian led Draco from the room.

* * *

Once Hadrian and Draco had left, Sable and Marvolo joined the elder Malfoys on the couches.

Sable looked at the door the children left through and sighed. "I do hope Draco can help Hadrian become less shy. He really needs a confidence boost. I know he's had a hard life and it'll be slow going for him to adjust. I just want him to be as comfortable as possible."

Marvolo laid a hand on Sable's shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. He's a strong kid."

Nodding, Sable replied, "I know. I just— never mind."

Marvolo spoke, "It's ok. We're all worried."

The elder Malfoys all nodded their heads, agreeing with Marvolo's statement.

* * *

Hadrian was excited to show Draco his room. He'd never had a room or a friend before. Draco seemed really nice and he was very friendly. Hadrian wished he could be as outgoing as Draco was.

"You can be, you know?"

Hadrian startled, wondering what Draco was talking about. Then he realized he must have been speaking aloud. He saw the earnest way Draco was looking at him and, thinking back to what he said, he felt like he could believe him.

Smiling back at Draco and giving him a nod, Hadrian continued towards his room.

When they reached the door, Hadrian opened it and walked inside followed closely by Draco. Approaching his bed, Hadrian hissed a greeting to Kallisto who was laid out on one of his pillows. After introducing Kallisto to Draco, who was thrilled at hearing Hadrian speak parseltongue, the two boys decided to play some wizarding games, which Draco taught to Hadrian.

Having played for a couple hours, Draco and Hadrian were eventually called down to dinner.

* * *

The cell was dark and musty, nothing but the howls and pain-filled whimpers of the other occupants of the prison filled the air. He didn't know how long he'd been there, just that it must have been years.

His hair was matted, his skin caked with dirt. With the amount of food given in this place, his body was stick thin. He hadn't spoken in so long, wasn't even sure if his voice still worked. Nothing but his memories to keep him company in that hell.

He missed Moony. His Moony, his Mate. And little Harry. If Dumbledore, that old coot, got to Harry, there's no telling where he was shipped off to. 'Probably with those horrible Dursleys' he thought.

Hearing footsteps coming towards his cell, he moved back into a dark corner, hoping not to be seen. All of a sudden, the footsteps stopped and his cell door creaked open. Listening for what was to come next, he heard the words he had hoped and prayed to Mother Magic to be said.

"Sirius Black, in light of new evidence, you are to be receiving a trial."

* * *

Amelia Bones walked through the hallways of Azkaban never straying from her destination. Accompanied by her most trusted aurors, she kept up a fast pace, hoping to get what she came here for finished quicker.

Even having been here before, she was still affected by the atmosphere like it was the first time she had stepped into the prison. The screams and moans racketing through the air and the overpowering stench coming from the cells just quickened her steps.

Finally nearing her destination, the maximum security wing, she looked beside her to her stone-faced aurors. Satisfied with their ability to not show their fear, she continued on.

Stopping outside the cell that was her objective, she gestured to the door and one of her subordinates placed the key in the lock. With a quiet click, the cell creaked open and Amelia spoke the words she had never expected, until recently, to say.

"Sirius Black, in light of new evidence, you are to be receiving a trial."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I had this idea I just had to write. Here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hecate smiled as she watched over her favored children. Things were slowly reverting to how they should be. The Dunmar-Slytherin family was together, Sirius Black was getting his trial, and the Dursleys would be paying their dues. Soon, that fake Light lord, Dumbledore, would be put in his place and dealt with. The wrongly imprisoned would be freed and the sick would be healed. A broken, scattered family would be put back together again, piece by piece. And nothing would stand in their way. Nothing.

Slowly shifting her view of the mortal plane, Hecate looked upon those who would aid her favored in the years to come.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley. You never saw one without the other. These young boys, alike in so many ways but still with their differences. As magical twins, they shared a bond never to be severed.

In their family, the twins, like their other siblings, were ignored in favor of the youngest. The only girl, Ginny. Their mother, Molly, doted on her. Their father, Arthur, only paid attention to his work and hobbies.

With Bill and Charlie already in Hogwarts, Fred and George barely see their beloved older brothers. Percy, being a year away from entering school, had been trying to keep his extracurricular studies (Pureblood customs and other such things) away from the attention of their parents (not that Molly and Arthur ever even glance in the direction of anyone who isn't Ginny). Their youngest brother, dearest Ron, had been splitting his time between beating his brothers in chess and joining the twins with Percy in his studying.

While the eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, were Gryffindors, they had told their younger brothers to follow the paths that would be best for them. And if that meant they were sorted into Slytherin, then so be it. So, the boys, who were not yet at Hogwarts and knew that they would be heading to Slytherin despite their parents (the younger boys had more Black blood in them, from their father's side, then the rest), spent their days preparing for the eventuality of being among the house of snakes. If that meant being the perfect Pureblood children in public, then that's what they would be.

(Unknown to the four boys, they would meet someone in the year to come who would drastically influence the way the snakes responded to their presence among them.)

* * *

Hecate sighed as she watched the young brothers of the Weasley family once again ignored in favor of their little sister. 'Soon,' she whispered. 'Soon they'll meet their new family.'

Shaking her head, she shifted her view to the next child who would be part of her Favored's family.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was lying in bed, blank faced. Tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep. Thought it was still early evening, he had spent the day in the greenhouses, assisting his grandmother. After dinner, he had decided to head to bed as exhaustion overtook his whole body.

Neville's thoughts drifted to his parents, as they often did, and his godbrother. He knew the truth about what happened, his grandmother had told him, of course. Augusta didn't want her grandson to be taken in by the lies of a scheming old man. So, she raised him with the ideals of her secret Lord and friend as Frank and Alice would have wanted him to be.

He wondered where his godbrother was, as no one really knows. His grandmother was always worried he was placed with his mother's sister. Though all she would say to him was that they were bad people who hated everything magical. Which, of course, caused Neville to worry for Harry.

And his parents, Neville visited them often. He wondered sometimes if they could hear him when he spoke. He wished they would wake up. While he loved his grandmother, he wanted to know what having parents was like. Of course, he had Sable and Draco and the elder Malfoys. But it wasn't the same as having parents. Though he did love the friends and family he had now and he would never wish to replace them.

Yawning, Neville drifted off to sleep. That night, he dreamed of Avada green eyes and joyful laughter.

* * *

Smiling happily, Mother Magic wished Neville sweet dreams.

Moving on, Mother Magic went to watch over the next slumbering child.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was an odd girl to most. She saw things no one but her mother and father understood (though she knew only her mother could see them like her). Her days were filled with laughter and magical creatures. Some even wizards and witches thought were nothing but myth and legend.

She knew things sometimes (though she didn't know how). Her mother always told her to only share her gift with those she trusted implicitly and she listened (she knew bad things would happen otherwise).

She was friends with the non-school age Weasley boys and had them over to play and study with every so often. They lived just on the other side of a forest, very close by her home.

She Knew she would find her soulmate within the year, much like the Weasley twins. She Knew this like she knew the sun would rise and set every day. She couldn't explain how, she just did.

Luna's dreams that night were filled with fairies and pixies and creatures of all kinds. She dreamt of flying through the air on a hippogriff. Dreamt of swimming with the mermaids under the calm ocean waves. Dragons and Grims and werewolves. Creatures of every kind filled the young witch's head. She dreamt with a smile upon her face.

* * *

Mother Magic smiled sadly, for she knew of the fate that would befall young Luna's mother in a few years' time. Though, she knew, Luna would have her dearest friends and family to help her through the loss.

Shifting her view again, Hecate settled back to watch.

* * *

Hermione Granger lived an isolated life. No friends and her parents spent so much time working they constantly forgot about their daughter. So, she read and studied about everything and anything.

Hermione knew she was special, could do things the others around her couldn't. Of course, with her parents never around, no one but her knew what she could do.

After she finished her studying, she would practice with her special abilities. She would try to make small objects hover above her hand and her dolls dance. Hermione would try all kinds of things.

Sometimes, Hermione wished for someone to come and take her away from the life she's living. She knew there had to be others like her out there. Maybe there was even a whole community of others like her. If only she could leave her mundane life behind and join others of her kind.

Hermione knew she doesn't belong with those people who laughed and called her names. She didn't belong with those who cared more for their work than her entire existence. She would find her place someday, she could feel it. She would just have to wait. She could do that.

* * *

Hecate looked sadly upon Hermione, almost in tears. She knew that the child would find where she belonged, though it might be awhile yet.

Breaking out of her morose thoughts, Hecate shifted her view of the mortal world to the next person.

* * *

Remus Lupin. Werewolf, Mate of Sirius Black, and Marauder for life. He was currently thinking about making his way to one of his honorary family member's homes. He had visited Sable every week, once a week, sometimes more. Remus knew Sable and the rest of the family wanted to look out for him and he was grateful. He truly was.

His wolf was anxious for some reason. When he was younger, he rejected his wolf, hated it. Though, when he met all those who he would come to consider Pack, he slowly started accepting his wolf. Now, Remus and Moony, his wolf, were practically one being.

Remus wondered what could cause Moony to be so on edge, though it didn't seem like a bad thing. In fact, Moony seemed almost excited. Like he knew something good would happen. 'I could certainly use some good in my life,' Remus mused.

After thinking for a while longer, with Moony getting progressively more excited as time went by, Remus made up his mind. With a crack, Remus had apparated to Dunmar Manor.

* * *

Hecate smiled down on Remus, knowing he was going to get his family back very soon.

With another shift, she wished the next people love and safety and sat back to look upon them.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange were in cells near each other in the maximum-security wing of Azkaban. As they couldn't communicate without drawing the violent attention of the guards, the three did their best to shield their minds from the Dementors influence.

They knew Sirius was nearby, could tell by his magical presence and the sound of his voice the few times they heard it.

They tried not to cry out, tried not to let their distance from each other and their family affect them. It only worked some of the time. They missed their family and friends, missed the warmth that abounded when they were them. How their magic would mingle and twine around the others'. They kept their sanity only because they knew their family was waiting for them. Waiting for when they could get them out.

One day, the three heard the sound of footsteps. Heard the sound of a cell being opened and the words stating their dear Sirius would get a trial. They heard Sirius' shocked intake of breath and felt nothing but overwhelming relief. If one of them was getting a trial, that meant one of their family was making a move to free all of them. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Hecate smiled upon three of her children who were wrongly imprisoned. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan were strong. They would make it through until they were free.

Finished viewing her children for now, Hecate gave a sigh of quiet happiness and turned to attend to her other business.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I hid a subtle joke in this chapter. See if you can find it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast and Hadrian's daily nutrient potion, the Dunmar-Slytherin family received a visitor. Though not expecting anyone, Sable still wasn't surprised by the identity of their visitor, Remus Lupin, as he comes by at least once a week.

Remus, affectionately called Remy or Moony by his friends and family, was shocked after being brought into the informal sitting room. The reason for his surprise was simple, there hanging above the mantle, was the portrait of Lily and James. And, speaking to the portrait was someone who could only be Marvolo.

While Remus was speechless, Hadrian walked in the room practically dragging Severus by the hand and addressed his fathers and mother. "Mum, Papa, Dad, Father. I found Sev nearly dead on his feet near the kitchen." Leading Severus over to a couch and gently pushing him onto it, Hadrian sat down next to him and looked in interest at Remus.

Remus was stunned again! First Lily and James, then Marvolo. And now, the only person who could call the Potter's Mum and Papa was little Harry, but this child barely looked like him. Though, he smelled very similar to Harry. Just what exactly has he missed in the past few days?

Hadrian, who was still watching Remus, noticed he looked slightly faint. So, he got up and led him to the spot next to Severus.

Once he had sat, Remus looked around the room at the people (and portrait) present. Becoming increasingly confused by the second, Remus looked to Sable for explanation.

Seeing Remy practically beg for answers, Sable chuckled then sat down and started telling the story of the past few days.

* * *

After Sable was finished speaking, Remus had to control his wolf to not go off seeking revenge for all that Hadrian went through. Both Moony and Remus have always seen Hadrian as their cub. And when something put their cub in danger, it would be hard to hold back from attacking the threat. Needless to say, Dumbledore had a lot of furious adults after his life for what he did to Hadrian.

(Unfortunately for Dumbledore, all those after his life were ferocious duelists who were able to work completely in sync as they had known each other for so long)

(R.I.P. Dumbledore)

* * *

During the storytelling, Severus fell asleep with his head resting on Remus' shoulder. And Remus just slowly adjusted his position to be more comfortable for Severus. It was at that point that Hadrian realized just how close knit the family was. Even someone as closed off and cautious as Sev trusted his family of choice enough to fall asleep resting against whoever was next to him at the time.

Thinking back, Hadrian noticed how often someone in the group would accommodate another of them without a second thought. It seemed to be second nature to them. And, Hadrian realized, they had included him as part of that group since the second Sable brought him back here. Though, most likely, they had thought of him as family since he was born. That's just who they were and Hadrian was proud to be a part of that.

Later that evening, just before dinner, Regulus Black showed up at Dunmar Manor. He had been floo called by Narcissa about the events of the last few days and wanted very much to meet Hadrian. So, Regulus and Hadrian spoke over dinner and got to know each other.

* * *

After dinner that night, Marvolo, Sable, Hadrian, Remus, Severus, and Regulus settled down in the sitting room to relax.

After a few minutes, Marvolo asked Sable a question that had been on his mind since he came back. "Sable, where's Nagini?"

Sable looked up from the game of chess he was destroying Regulus in and answered, "She should still be at Slytherin Manor. I had brought her there to hunt in the forest surrounding the property the morning of the day I went to pick up Hadrian. I decided it might be best to let Hadrian adjust to living here before introducing him to a snake that's bigger than he is."

Nodding in understanding, Marvolo spoke, "I'm going to go retrieve her. I'll be back soon." No sooner had he said that, did Marvolo leave the room to apparate to his family Manor.

Returning minutes later with Nagini splayed across his shoulders, Marvolo spent the rest of the evening introducing her to Hadrian and Kallisto.

* * *

The next few days sped by. Madam Bones came over to collect Hadrian's memories and any statements from the group to help in freeing Sirius. She even asked the Portrait of Lily and James a few questions.

Then the Dursley's trial came upon them. While Hadrian stayed home with Marvolo and a small group of others, Lucius and Sable attended as members of the Wizengamot. The trial was done quickly and Dumbledore was blindsided, having shown up unaware of exactly who was on trial. That being the case, he had no time to prepare a way to keep the Dursleys out of jail. Eventually, Vernon and Petunia were sentenced to 30 years in the maximum-security wing, as child abuse is one of the worst crimes you can commit in the wizarding world. Dudley was obliviated and put up for adoption.

Even though, at that point, everyone knew the trial was for the abusers of Harry Potter, no matter how often Dumbledore asked, no one would tell him where Harry was. Even when he played his 'I'm his magical guardian' card. Actually, that only caused Amelia Bones and others to question why Dumbledore had never checked up on Harry over the years. And, once they were done ripping Dumbledore to shreds over his incompetence, Amelia proceeded to inform him that he was no longer Harry's magical guardian. Not that she would ever tell him why, though.

Immediately following the Dursley's trials, was the Trial for Sirius Black, which again, shocked Dumbledore as he had not been expecting Sirius to ever get a trial. Sirius was given Veritaserum and the truth came out. He told the members of the Wizengamot about how Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and how Sirius himself was framed and never given a trial in the first place before being thrown in Azkaban. Following Sirius' testimony, Madam Bones read the testimony she obtained from Lily and James' portrait and their Last Will and Testament. Dumbledore, seeing how the evidence to prove Sirius innocent was piling up, refrained from saying anything during the trial. Though inside he was seething.

After Sirius was declared innocent and given reparations from the Ministry, Lucius casually mentioned to the Minister that he should give the others, who were imprisoned around the same time as Sirius, trials to make sure they were truly guilty. After all, if he corrected mistakes the previous Minister made, the public would adore him.

While Minister Fudge nodded his agreement with what Lucius told him, Sable had rounded up Sirius and accompanied him to collect his wand before he directed Sirius to the apparition point. Lucius joined them a moment later.

* * *

When the three apparated to Dunmar Manor and entered the large doors to the entryway, they were met by a small group of their anxious friends and family.

Remus, being the first to sense the three arrive, noticed Sirius and ran over to envelop him in a hug. After Remus, everyone else who was waiting crowded around the three and began welcoming Sirius back.

Eventually the group made their way to the sitting room where Sirius was shocked by the sight of Lily and James' portrait and broke down crying when he was introduced to Hadrian and told how his life had been. Sirius' cub was safe and with family. That was Sirius' last thought before he drifted off to sleep on the couch next to his Remy.

* * *

The Minister listened to Lucius' suggestion and held trials for all the living inmates who had been placed in Azkaban around the same time as Sirius. Over the next two weeks, those who had been falsely imprisoned were released, given reparations, and returned to their families. This meant that the Lestrange's were freed and, like Sirius, on their way to recovery from their time in Azkaban.

While this was going on, Marvolo made his reappearance in public and the Wizengamot as Lord Slytherin. He explained his five year absence by saying he went on a sudden journey to find himself. Of course, Dumbledore tried to make him out to be a villain but Marvolo stumped him by taking an oath stating, "I swear on my magic that I'm not, nor have I ever been or considered myself to be 'Lord Voldemort'." Performing a simple Lumos, Marvolo proved to everyone he was not Lord Voldemort as Dumbledore had been trying to make him out to be. In the process, Dumbledore was made out to be a liar and when the news hit the papers, Albus' credibility and reputation dropped drastically.

News of his part in placing Harry Potter with abusive muggles and then never checking on the boy in five years, thereby neglecting his status as Harry's magical guardian (which he wasn't anymore), made the papers just days before. Add in his stunt with trying to frame an innocent man and the enraged public was questioning Dumbledore's job as Headmaster of Hogwarts. After all, if he neglects to watch over the so called 'Savior of the Wizarding World', what's there to say he wouldn't do the same with those at Hogwarts.

Of course, Dumbledore managed to barely keep his position as Headmaster through his connections (though many had distanced themselves from him and only his diehard fans remained as his supporters).

While the group of friends and family were happy with everything that happened recently, they knew it would take quite a bit of time to completely discredit Dumbledore. They were just glad they had their family back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just thought I should mention, I'm making this story up as I go. I have absolutely no idea how long it'll be. Anyway, welcome to chapter 14. Tell me what you think of the pairings so far. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As soon as she could after the trials, Augusta brought Neville to Dunmar Manor to meet Hadrian and those who had been in Azkaban since he was a baby. Neville was ecstatic. He had wanted to meet his godparents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, since he was old enough to understand who they were. And he was going to meet Hadrian (who he had known as Harry until recently), his god brother. Neville was introduced to Hadrian by Draco, his longtime friend. The three boys then played and got to know each other better.

Months flew by with surprising speed while Hadrian was settling into life at Dunmar Manor. Other than Draco and Neville, Hadrian made friends with the children of Marvolo's closest and most trustworthy followers, some older than him while most were his age. The Manor was soon filled with the sound of children playing and laughter abounded.

Hadrian was introduced to the Wizarding World's holidays. He learned he preferred Samhain and Yule to the likes of Halloween and Christmas. The rituals for these holidays called to his magic, calmed and empowered him. He felt connected to his family like never before.

As Hadrian and his friends were now six, the adults decided they were old enough to start on Occlumency. The children, surprisingly, all showed unexpected talent in the area.

Hadrian and his friends became increasingly close. It got to the point where you rarely saw one without another of their group.

Marvolo and Sable (as Sable was now eighteen) began the courting process. As they had known each other so long, their transition to lovers went smoothly. There were even talks of their eventual bonding.

(Hadrian was secretly hoping for a younger sibling at some point.)

Those released from Azkaban made smooth progress in recovering. They were all delighted to see their family and the children who they were taken from.

Sable, with Marvolo's help, spent time teaching Hadrian wandless magic. It took some time, but Hadrian was starting to get a good hang of it.

All in all, life was smooth sailing for the Dark wizards. Though they knew it might not last, if they were all together, they could get weather any storm.

* * *

It was a warm, spring morning in late April. The sun was shining and birds were singing. Luna Lovegood was excited, she had been waiting for today to come around for ages. She waited until Lunch and had her mother (who knew the reason for her excitement) floo call the Weasleys and ask if she could have their four youngest boys come over to play. Molly (who would rather the boys be out of her sight anyway) immediately agreed and Percy, Fred, George, and Ron were bustled over in quick succession to the Lovegood's home.

After the boys arrived, Luna revealed the plan for that day revolved around taking a trip to Diagon Alley. Being used to the quirkiness that was Luna Lovegood, the boys agreed. So, off the five children and two Lovegood adults went.

* * *

Sable, Marvolo, the Malfoy lord and Lady, and Augusta Longbottom accompanied the children on a shopping trip to Diagon. This time, it was only Hadrian, Neville, and Draco who would be going as the other children had previous activities planned. They started their day in the bookshop and moved around the Alley as the day passed.

After lunch, the group was sitting outside the ice cream shop when Hadrian locked eyes with a red-headed boy who caused a strange stirring in his core. Blinking, Hadrian felt a tug from his magic and looked to the left of the boy to see an identical redhead who, like his twin, was staring right at him. Locking eyes with the second boy caused the same sensation to overtake him.

Knowing what was happening through some type of instinct and previous explanation from his Fathers, Hadrian tapped Marvolo, who was sitting next to him, on the arm and said, "Father, I found my soulmates."

* * *

While Hadrian was preoccupied with the red heads, Neville was shocked to suddenly find a fairy like blonde in front of his face. Looking in her silvery eyes, Neville was stunned to discover the connection they shared.

Unlike Hadrian, Neville grew up with stories of finding your soulmate, so he knew immediately who this girl was to him.

He was shocked, to say the least. Finding your soulmate at his age was rare. But, hearing Hadrian speak, it seemed he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were walking along, joking with their brothers, when Luna suddenly grabbed their hands and pointed at a young, raven haired boy with vivid green eyes. Not knowing what she wanted, Fred locked eyes with the boy first and suddenly knew he found his soulmate. Seeing the boy's eyes move to his right and hearing George's quiet intake of breath, Fred knew that he shared a soulmate with his twin.

Watching the boy turn to the man sitting next to him, Fred shared a look with George and both nodded. Making their way over to the table the young child was sitting at, they neared him and heard the word 'soulmates' leave his mouth.

* * *

After Luna directed the twins to their soulmate, she skipped over to Neville, made eye contact with him, then waited for him to come out of his shock. While she waited, Luna was practically buzzing with excitement. This was her soulmate, he was her's and her's alone.

When Neville finally came out of his shock, Luna curtsied and introduced herself. "Hello dear Neville. My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Blinking twice, Neville quickly caught up with what was happening, stood from his chair, and bowed to Luna before introducing himself. He then pulled out a chair next to his for her to sit on before sitting back down.

Giggling, Luna sat, then thanked Neville. She then looked across the table and started introducing herself to Augusta, who she Knew to be Neville's grandmother.

* * *

Marvolo was shocked when Hadrian told him he had found his soulmates. He then watched as Hadrian turned around and stood up to greet two red-headed boys who looked to be twins.

Marvolo felt like he could faint, his son was so young and he had already met his soulmates. And there were two of them!

Sable, while surprised, was not nearly as affected as Marvolo from this revelation. He took a glance at his lover's face and chuckled seeing the stricken look that was there. 'Oh dear,' Sable thought. 'One would think his world was ending.'

* * *

The Malfoys, parents and son, watched what was occurring with interest. They hid their chuckles upon seeing Marvolo's face and shared an amused look with Sable.

Lucius, seeing the parents of the girl with Neville (whom he recognized immediately as a Lovegood), waved them, and the two boys with them, over. Once they reached their table, the adults exchanged pleasantries. Narcissa, seeing that the two young boys recognized her and her husband but were weary of them, smiled kindly.

The Malfoys, unlike common belief, had no ill will against the majority of the Weasley children. The two in Hogwarts were hard workers and honest, caring boys. These two boys and the set of twins with Hadrian, if they were anything like their eldest brothers, would be very welcome in the Malfoy family's lives. No, the only Weasleys to earn the Malfoy's ire would be the mother, father, and daughter.

* * *

Percy and Ron had been confused when Fred, George, and Luna all walked off. Though, after Pandora, Luna's mother, explained the situation, they became excited. They couldn't believe their brothers had found their soulmate already. And Luna too!

When Pandora and Xenophilius brought the two boys over to the table their brothers and Luna had approached, Percy and Ron quickly caught sight of the Malfoys. While the two boys held no hate for the Malfoys, they didn't know if the same could be said for the Malfoys themselves. Seeing Lady Malfoy smile kindly at them and Lord Malfoy nod his head in welcome caused the boys to relax.

* * *

Hadrian was nervous. He was coming face to face with his soulmates for the first time and he had no idea what to do. For starters, he figured he should introduce himself. So, bowing, Hadrian spoke, "Hello. My name is Hadrian. Hadrian Dunmar-Slytherin. It's nice to meet you."

The twins bowed back with huge smiles on their faces. Fred spoke first, "Hello, Hadrian. My name is Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George."

Nodding, George waved at Hadrian. "Yes, what my brother said. It's great to meet you too, Hadrian."

Smiling shyly, Hadrian asked, "Would you two like to sit down?"

Accepting the invitation, Fred and George pulled two chairs from another table and placed them on either side of Hadrian. Smiling brilliantly, they sat down.

* * *

Augusta was delighted by Neville's soulmate. She thought Luna was a lovely girl and would be great for Neville. She could already see the spark in her grandson's eye when he looks at his little soulmate. 'Ah,' she sighed internally. 'How nice it is to be young.'

* * *

Marvolo got over his shock quickly when the twins introduced themselves as Weasleys. He had only ever known about Molly and Arthur and he couldn't stand either of them. Though, these boys did seem to be different from their parents. They had manners, at least.

Sable, understanding what Marvolo was thinking, leaned over to whisper in his ear. "While I've only met the eldest two Weasley children before, they were very polite and hardworking boys. If these two are anything like them, we don't have to worry."

Nodding, Marvolo relaxed. If Sable and, with a glance at the Malfoys, Lucius were welcoming these Weasley children into their fold, there was nothing to worry about. Hadrian was happy, Neville looked overjoyed, and Draco just seemed amused by this turn of events. With a look at the other parents and Augusta, Marvolo saw they all looked happy with the situation.

Deciding there would be a better place for the children to get to know each other, Marvolo asked if everyone would be alright moving to Dunmar Manor. Getting nods from everyone, Marvolo took hold of Sable's hand and led the way to The Leaky Cauldron so they could floo home.


End file.
